Broken Wings
by S2DeAtHAnGelS2
Summary: Epílogo ON!Estou pensando em fazer uma sengunda temporada...Para mais informações,os leitores desta fanci,se manifestem e mandem suas opniões e o tema para a segunda temporada !
1. Prólogo e Fichas

Yoo minna eu venho com mais uma fic de fichas e apaguei a 2ª geração da lista...tava sem idéias pra fic...[Escutando Dois RiosÉ eu sei...com rádio ligado vou longe né xD...é isso que vocês pensaram é o contrário!Tenho mais inspiração pra escrever[Escutando vamos fugirbem,essa fic é sobre vampiros,caçadores de vampiros e uma garota normal,que é um anjo,que descobre que seu irmão é um vampiro,e que ele está sendo marcado pelos vampiros...O que ela vai fazer??

Título:Broken wings

Gênero:Romanca/Adventure/Dark Fic...(eu acho xD)

Resumo:1800,Konoha,Sasuke tem um irmão,que é mais velho,o Itachi e uma irmã,gêmea Setsuna,ele é um meio vampiro e um anjo caido e seu irmão um caçador de vampiro e um anjo caido,ela um anjo puro,e o que acontece quando a Setsuna descobre tudo sobre eles??Só lendo pra descobrir![U.A

Duração da fic:Longa.

Fichas:Tem fichas sim e créditos a **MARI SUSHI**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Broken Wings**

**Prólogo**

Setsuna andava calmamente pelas ruas de Konoha,andava bocejando,há horas procurava seus irmãos,por um motivo,mas há essa altura ela nem lembra mais o que era.Setsuna era uma garota de estatura de mais ou menos 1,57,cabelos negros meio azulados que vão até o meio das costas,presos em duas Maira-chiquinha baixa franja longa,presos com uma fitinha azul-marinho,usava uma yukata sem manga que vão até um pouco acima do joelho azul mesclado com branco,no meio da yukata passava-se uma faixa negra de meio palmo,uma katana que se chamava meitou koyukimaru e uma tantou ambas presas na cintura,usava uma geta rasteirinha,tinha olhos negros tão profundos que dava para comparar com a escuridão da noite,tinha um ar delicado,angelical e inoscente:também...ela é um anjo e uma ótima ninja,mas ela não sabe que é um anjo,por algum motivo,seus pais escondem isso dela,ou melhor de todos.

Setsuna:Mas aonde será que esses dois se meteram??

Setsuna passa por um beco escuro,ela dá uma olhada lá dentro,vê um cachorro ensangüentado,Setsuna vai perto dese pobre cachorro para ver se ele tinha salvação,mas era tarde,ele já estava sem ar,de súbito ela é atacada,ela faz uma barreira de gelo,olha para a pessoa que a atacou,ela arregala os olhos era o seu irmão.Seu irmão também fica surpreso,ele estava com olhos vermelhos...não aquilo não era sharingan,caninos relativamente grandes e ele estava ensangüentado.

Setsuna:Se isso for uma peça eu juro que não vou te perdoar!¬¬

Sasuke(tentando voltar ao normal):Calma...respira Setsuna...Tá eu virei um vampiro...lembra aquele dia que voltei tarde e todo machucado e com uma faixa no pescoço

Setsuna:Hai...Não me diga que...

Sasuke:Sim...é o que você está pensando.

Setsuna:E o Ita nii-chan??

Sasuke:Ele é meu inimigo¬¬

Setsuna:...Ah...Ele é um likan??

Sasuke:Bem...Não...

Setsuna(pensa):Caçador de vampiros!Ah...Que ótimo!Tenho dois irmãos que têm o destino de se matarem entre si!Deus...\o/ Estou sonhando??

Sasuke:Não,não está sonhando.

Setsuna:...Oh...Não me diga! ¬¬

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Em algum lugar de Konoha...Especificamente num bar**

Itachi:Sakura...O de sempre onegai.

Sakura:Itachi-san...Ué...Veio mais cedo que o costume...(servindo um saque.)

Itachi:É...Não tinha nada para fazer.(tomando o uísque)

Sakura:...Como é para você,sendo um caçador de vampiro e descobre que seu irmão é um vampiro??

Itachi hesitou um pouco para responder.

Itachi:...É muito difícil,mas é meu trabalho,afinal,eu escolhi o meu caminho e jurei que não importa quem for,tenho que exterminar os vampiros.

Sakura:Mas é tão simples assim,como você falou isso no juramento??E não precisa repetir o juramento inteiro que eu também tive de falar isso.E a sua irmã...Também é uma dos vampiros??

Itachi tomou todos o uísque que havia no copo,ficou com os olhos distantes.

Itachi(suspira):Sakura a minha irmã é um mistério,é capaz de matar uma pessoa e sumir com o corpo e ninguém desconfiar...Eu realmente não sei...Mas pelo jeitinho dela,eu não suspeito de nada não.Me dá mais um gole de sake...(estendendo o "copo"

Sakura não pronuncia mais nada,apenas serve a bebida para o Itachi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yoo esse foi só o prólogo,espero fichas ok??

Mas primeiro vou escrever quem são os vampiros e os caçadores(eles estão livres)

**Vampiros:**

Orochimaru

Sasuke

Sai(ele é meu xD)

Tenten

Gaara

Naruto

Hidan

Pein

Konan

Deidara

Sasori(reservado)

**Caçadores de vampiro**

Kakashi

Itachi

Sakura

Ino

Shikamaru

Kiba

Lee

Chouji

Haku

Hinata

Neji

Temari

**Aí vai a ficha(é um modelo)**

**Nome:**Uchiha Setsuna

**Idade:**16

**Aparência e roupa:**altura de 1,57m,cabelos negros meio azulados que vão até o meio das costas,presos em duas Maira-chiquinha baixa,presos com uma fitinha azul-marinho,usava uma yukata sem manga que vão até um pouco acima do joelho azul mesclado com branco,no meio da ykata passava-se uma faixa negra de meio palmo,uma katana que se chama meitou koyukimaru e uma tantou ambas presas na cintura,usava uma geta rasteirinha,tem olhos negros,tem um ar delicado,angelical e inoscente e para completar uma franja longa.

**Personalidade:**Inteligente,sorridente,gentil,mas como uma boa Uchiha,tem o seu lado frio,adora arranjar briga,encrenqueira,curiosa,fala pelo menos por 3 pessoas,destemida,irônica,alegre e orgulhosa

**História do personagem:**-.- bem,vou deixar em branco(preguiça)mas não façam isso de verdade okay??xD)(Inner:morre ¬¬)

**O que gosta:** Doces,ler,inverno,silêncio,o pôr do sol,olhar para o céu,principalmente as estrelas,na maioria das vezes,em cima duma árvore,neve...adora a neve

**O que não gosta:**De perder numa luta,gente chata,verão,sol, pratos salgados,tirando gyousa,ramen,nikuman e hiyashi zoumem.

**Par:**Sai

**Se conhecem há muito tempo?:**...Não...

**Se for não,como se conhecem??:**Eles se esbarram por aí,quando a Setsuna estava sendo perseguida pelos vampiros,Sai a salva,mesmo ele próprio sendo um vampiro.

**O que você pensa dele:**...Sai...Nome estranho...Será que ele não tem família??A vida dele é um mistério,o olhar dele é misterioso,ele é bonito...mas o dia que ele me salvou,...ele não precisava fazer isso,podia me defender muito bem e sozinha ò.ó(orgulho é foda ¬¬)

**O que ele pensa de você:**...Setsuna...Ela é louca,ela até hoje diz que poderia derrotar muito bem aqueles vampiros,mas 10 contra 1...era impossível de derrotá-los...Quem diria...Ela é a irmã do Uchiha Sasuke...Pensando bem,lembra um pouco sim...Mas essa família é complicada!Uma pessoa normal,um meio vampiro e um caçador de vampiro...¬¬ Meu deus!...Ela é linda...Tem um ar inocente,delicada e angelical...bem,mas a personalidade é...

**Cena especial:**...Bem...tou sem criatividade xD

**Algo mais a acrescentar?:**...Não...

**É vampira,normal ou caçadora de vampiro:**Que eu saiba sou normal 8D(segundo Setsuna)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Aí vai a ficha normal!**_

**Nome:**

**Idade:**

**Aparência e roupa:**

**Personalidade:**

**História do personagem:**

**O que gosta:**

**O que não gosta:**

**Par:**

**Se conhecem há muito tempo?:**

**Se for não,como se conhecem??:**

**O que você pensa dele(a):**

**O que ele(a) pensa de você:**

**Cena especial:**

**Algo mais a acrescentar?:**

**É vampira(o),normal ou caçadora(caçador) de vampiro:**

**Posso modificar alguma coisa se eu precisar??:**

_**PS:Só as melhores fichas serão selecionadas,e só terei 11 personagens!Sendo 6 meninas e 5 meninos.**_

Até loguinhoooo

F  
U  
I  
!!!!


	2. Fichas escolhidas

Yoo minnaAqui está a lista de fichas escolhidas lembrando que foi difícil escolher as fichas,e bem,parabéns para quem foram os escolhido e para os que não foram,talvez na próxima oportunidade...Acabei por extrapolar as 11 fichas xD mas,nem todas as fichas foram aceitas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx** Orochimaru:** Kanabi Hatsuki(Larry A.K McDowell-Adorei sua ficha,e o Orochie é seu)

**Sasuke:**Mari Nakamura Brodosky(IcHiMaRu TaTy e IcHiMaRu RaFa-Aew...Deram um sumiço??Mais é...Bem,Tatita,o Sasuke é todo seu)

**Sai:**Uchiha Setsuna

**Konan:** Garu Tsukihime(S2Yui Mao KitsuneS2-Taí a Konan é do seu personagem e Youkai Gakuen Sairá semana que vem)

**Deidara:** Ametsuchi Maree(Meriyasu-Gostei da ficha e parabéns o Deidara é seu)

**Sasori:**Hiiragi Satomi (SaT-cHaN-o.o levei um susto com tamanho da sua ficha o.o)

**Kakashi:** Kaileena Von Kämpfer(Aredhel Black-Uma ficha boa e elaborada ta aí gostei e bem enorme mais uma q levei um susto ao ver o tamanho da ficha)

**Itachi:** Rissa Takahashi(Daji-Chan adorei a sua ficha e de quebra ficou com o Itachi)

**Sakura:**Inue Shimbei(Putz meu amigo...vc teve a ouzadia de "roubar" o nome de um dos Hakkendens??)

**Ino:** Shihyo Aoshi(Rodrigo DeMolay-gostei da sua ficha)

**Gaara:** Karen Karter(Kadzinha-Bem,ficou com o Gaara espero que você goste)

**Shikamaru:**Miho Kurahashi.(Rangiku Ichihara-Bem,ficou com o Shika)

**Haku:** Mihael Meiko(Hanna Ying-Yang-A sua personagem vai dar o que falar com todo o seu azar que ela tem xD e parabéns!O Haku é todinho seu!)

**Hinata:** Uzumaki Takeo(Ichimaru Takeo-Uma relação de amor e ódio...é bem legal de escrever gostei da sua ficha)

**Temari:**Inukai Gempachi(Outro ladrão de nomes do Hakkenden que eu conheço!(uma idéia surge na cabeça da autoraAh!Outra pesonagem que for criar o nome vai ser Hamaji xD)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bem até a semana que vem,eu posto o primeiro cap

Kissus para todos

E

Uma boua semana para vcs


	3. ESPECIAL DE REVEION!

Bem aki está o prometido especial de reveion(que foi postada jundo com o 1º cap.)espero que gostem do especial e boa leitura!

**Agradecimentos á:**Minha amiga que me deu iséia para esse especial e ao Masashi Kishimoto(por criar Naruto),Mari Sushi(pela fic de fichas)

**PS:Essa fic se passa nos bastidores da Broken Wings,então não estranhem o que as (os) personagem vão falar okay??**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**!!!Especial de reveion!!!**

**Era uma tarde normal como uma outra qualquer,nevava bem moderadamente,Setsuna,Yuuki(ela é uma garota de cabelos negros,longos,tem olhos azuis que lembram o céu para quem vê e é a mais alta das três.) e Mari olhavam os flocos de neve dançando no ar,Setsuna estava com cara de sono,Mari estava facinada com os flocos,seus olhos já estavam brilhando,parecia até uma garotinha de 4 anos que pela primeira vez vira a neve,Yuuki estava pensativa,de súbito ela se levanta,sorri e Mari,sem entender esse sorriso faz uma cara de interrogação e Setsuna pula de susuto com a atitude da garota.**

Yuki:Que tal agente comemorar o reveion??

Setsuna:Afinal,o que nós vamos rever??

Mari:Reveion Setsuna reveion...

Setsuna:...Só nós três?E o que a gente faz no reveion??(cara de que não sabe de nada)

Mari:Você é uma sem-cultura mesmo!¬¬ No reveion a gente se veste de branco,usa roupa nova,come romã e guarda as sementes,pula 7 ondas,...

Yuuki:E a gente fica até a virada do ano!Vamo soltar fogos de artifício,...(Yuuki começa a falar sozinha)

Setsuna:Ah com todo mundo??

Mari:É né faze o que né!

Setsuna:Então eu vou convidar todo mundo e vocês arrumam tudo okay?

Mari:Mas eu nem sei cozinhar!

Setsuna:Pede pro Itachi ou Sasuke...ou melhor... pede para os dois ajudarem!Tou indo FUI!(veste o seu casaco azul-escuro e um tênis all-star preto com desenho de caveira de cano alto e sai pelos bastidores da emissora Konoha)

Mari:-.-" Sobrou pra a gente

Yuuki:Não esquenta não!A gente dá um jeito!

_**Algumas horas depois...**_

**Os 5 acabando de terminar a faxina do salão de festas e um palquinho improvisado com karaokê.**

_**Mais 2 horas depois...**_

**Os 4 terminando de arrumar as mesas com os pratos...Em vez de reveion parecia ceia de Natal,já que não arranjaram enfeite descente arranjaram enfeites de Natal.**

Sasuke(olhando para os enfeites natalinos):Tem certeza que está bom assim??

Yuuki:Não esquenta não! A festa vai ser de arromba!

Mari(olhando para a fiação toda acabada):E tem certeza que a fiação está boa??

Itachi:Deve estar boa!

Mari_:"Será??"_(cara de dúvida)

**Mais 30 min. depois...**

**Estava tudo prontinho,a caixa de som de "última" geração(segundo Itachi,mas na realidade era uma caixa de som meio que "detonada") funcionava bem,o karaokê,a comida...só a decoração que não estava de acordo.**

**O tempo foi passando e aos poucos as pessoas foram chegando e só restava a Setsuna que se encarregara de ser a primeira a cantar no karaokê**

Sasuke:Eu acho que ela se perdeu no caminho e foi atropelada por um caminhão...¬¬

Yuuki:Ai Sasuke!Que horror!

Itachi:Falando na praga ela veio.

**Mari bateu a testa.**

Mari:Ela veio de azul-claro...Ah gente diferente é foda!Só ela chamando atenção na festa!Até o bobão do Naruto veio de branco!

Itachi:Ela só quer chamar a atenção só isso.

Setsuna:Ninguém ainda cantou no karokê??

Sasuke:Não.

Yuuki:Por que você está de azul??

Setsuna:Mas vocês falaram que era pra vir de roupa nova!Não tinha roupa nova e branca!Ah vou lá cantar no karaokê que eu ganho mais.

Todos os 4:Aiai¬¬

**Setsuna liga o karaokê e logo têm uma carga elétrica na tomada e acaba a luz.**

Todos:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!(em tom de reprovação)

Mari/Sasu:Festa de arromba??¬¬

Yuuki sorri sem graça

Mari/Sasu:A fiação deve estar boa???¬¬

Itachi finge não escutar,até assovia para disfarçar.

Setsuna:Bem,gente aproveita essa festa no escuro enquanto a gente arruma a falha técnica!(se virando ao quarteto)Seus bakas!Se vocês não sabiam mexer na fiação por que vocês não ligaram para mim??¬¬

Sasuke:Desde quando você sabe mexer na fiação??

Setsuna:Bem,desde agora"

**Gota no quarteto.**

Setsuna:Espera um pouco que chamo um carinha que está aí na produção.

**Setsuna sai em meio da multidão com pouco de dificuldade,até que alguém a segura pelo braço.**

Sai:Não é muito cedo para sair da festa??

Setsuna:Você bebeu né??(tentando se soltar e não obtém sucesso)Ah...Você vai vir comigo!(arrasta o Sai pelos corredores.)

**Enquanto isso o salão de festas no maior auê(podem imaginar de tudo já que tudo está no escuro)**

**Quem não tinha sossego era o Itachi e o Sasuke já que fãs fanáticas os agarravam.**

Sasuke:¬¬ Setsuna,quando você voltar,juro que te mato!!¬¬

Yuuki:Por que??

Sasuke:Porque foi ela quem começou com essa festa inútil.

Yuuki:Ah...O que??(se fazendo de boba)

Setsuna:Atin!

Sai:Saúde.

Setsuna:Alguém tá falando mal de mim!

Sai:Hahaha você acredita nisso??É só supertição!

Setsuna:Nunca se sabe...Aliás!Procura alguém útil que saiba consertar a fiação!¬¬

Sai:Por que não falou logo??Eu sei arrumar a fiação!

Setsuna:¬¬ Aiai...Então vamos voltar logo a festa deve estar um auê!

Os dois voltam correndo que nem uma barata tonta.

_**Minutos depois...**_

Sai:Prontinho!Agora é só ligar a luz!

Setsuna:Pessoal!Nós vamos ter a luz de volta!Falou??

Todos:Ahhhhh!

Setsuna:¬¬ Sai,liga a luz.

**A luz volta,mas o palco aonde o quinteto está desmonta de repente.**

Setsuna:P...(censurado)Quem fez essa bos...(sensura) de placo! **Ò.Ó**

**Itachi e Sasuke saem de fininho.**

Yuuki:A gente dá um jeito né??

**Mari também sai de fininho.**

Sai:Na próxima que forem organizar uma festa,façam direito ok???ù.u

Set/Yuu:Hai...ç.ç

Sai:Gente!A festa acabou!Podem indo embora!

Todos:Ahhhhhh!

Sai:Até o ano que vem então!O que estão esperando??Vão embora já! Ou então...

Todos:Então???

Sai:Deidara explodirá esse salão!

Deidara:Eu???É...Eu vou explodir esse salão!(com bombas na mão e sorri maldosamente.)ART IS A BANG!

**Cabooom!(que tosco xP) todos saem voando da emissora Konoha e vão direto para o hospital.**

Orochimaru:Cheguei tarde demais gente?????(olha o salão todo queimado)O.O a festa foi de arromba mesmo!!!Até queimaram o salão!Bem...Não faz mal!Eu tinha outra festa para ir mesmo!(sai andando estilo Bebel)

**!!!Owari!!!**

Hauhauhauha que fic tosco! Eu só fiz pra desenferrujar,já que estava mais de 1 mês parada sem escrever nada xD mas espero que gostem dessa fic idiotinha que eu fiz só pra passar o tempo e desenferrujar um pouco,já que fiquei muito tempo sem escrever nada...então até loguinho!

**Minna!!!FELIX ANO NOVO!!!MUITA PAX E XAÚDE PRA VOXES(XD)**

**SAYONARA!**


	4. Cap1

Yoo minnaEsse é o 1º cap. de Broken Wings.Espero que gostem ó.ò

**Agradecimentos á:**Ray Higurashi,a minha beta e ao Masashi Kishimoto(por criar Naruto),Mari Sushi(pela fic de fichas)

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Cap.1:Sem título(xD sem idéias)**

Era por volta das 5 da tarde, Itachi estava entediado, já que a freguesia era baixa aquele horário, Trabalhava em uma loja de tecidos de alta qualidade.

Setsuna sumira antes do almoço e Sasuke estava dormindo.

Ele balançou a cabeça, realmente, eles eram uma dupla de sem-futuro.

Saiu da loja de fininho, ele precisava bater perna, já que não era justo só ele trabalhar o dia inteiro enquanto os dois não faziam absolutamente nada.

Fechou a loja e colocou uma placa de fechado na porta.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Setsuna estava deitada na grama, com seus olhos fechados e recostada em uma árvore.

Uma leve brisa de outono acariciava lentamente o rosto delicado da garota, fazendo com que ela lentamente abrisse os olhos. Levantou a cabeça e ao olhar o horizonte, sorriu.

Ali era o melhor lugar para se ver o pôr-do-sol, permaneceu ali, até que se pudesse ver a lua por completo.

Lentamente se levantou e pôs-se ao caminho de casa, quando sem ao menos notar seu caminho ou alguém à sua frente, esbarra em um garotinho, o mesmo aparentava ter 8 anos de idade.

Cabelo loiro, curto e arrepiado, olhos azuis como o amanhecer ensolarado sem nuvens. Usava um traje típico de Kenjutsu com a blusa preta e a calça branca. (estilo RK)

- Ah!Gomen garotinho! - Disse setsuna sorrindo - Realmente não te vi...Mais...Qual é o seu nome?? - Perguntou ela de espontaneidade.

- Shinyo Aoshi – Respondeu ele - E o seu?? - Perguntou de imediato

- O meu é Uchiha Setsuna – Disse ela ainda sorridente - Está perdido?? – Perguntou.

- Bem...É eu... - Disse ele.

- O que foi!? Pode dizer! – Ela perguntou enquanto se agachava na altura do garotinho, viu que ele olhava para uma família que andava feliz.

- É... que... - Disse ele abaixando a cabeça, parecia triste.

- "Ah! Acho que já entendi"- Pensou ela - Você não tem pais? Ou família – Disse ela calmamente.

- I...isso mesmo – Respondeu ele ainda de cabeça baixa.

- Hum... que tal você ir lá pra casa comigo?? - Perguntou ela alegremente.

- Mais... será que...

- Não se preocupe, ninguém vai se incomodar – Disse ela sorrindo.

- Sério??, então vamos - Disse ele com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Sim... Vamos! A minha casa fica depois duas esquinas. - Disse ela já andando. - Vamos, vai ficar parado ai? - Disse ela virando-se rapidamente.

Logo Aoshi a segue, depois de alcançá-la, andam calmamente pelas ruas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Uma linda menina loira de longos cabelos meio ondulados nas pontas, que iam até metade de suas costas, uma que teimava cair por sobre seus olhos. Os mesmo azul-turquesa, pele branca e delicada, rosto com traços delicados, infantis e angelicais.

Vestia um Kimono preto, com detalhes e uma faixa laranja atravessando a cintura. O mesmo vai até a metade de sua coxa, uma sandália rasteirinha preta e uma katana presa à cintura.

Estava à procura de um lugar para comer, andava calmamente até que viu um lugar que lhe chamara a atenção, Ichiraku Ramen.

Adentrou ao local, sentou-se em um dos bancos, enquanto esperava ser atendida.

- Yo! O que vai quere?? - Perguntou o Oji-san sorridente.

- Humm... gekikara negi ramen (ramen de cebolinha apimentada) – Respondeu ela.

- Ok – Disse ele virando-se para preparar o ramen.

- Otchan!O de sempre onegai! - Disse naruto sentando-se.

- Hai!

Logo depois de sentar-se, naruto olha para o lado, percebeu que tinha alguém ali.

O que o chamara atenção, fora os lindos olhos da garota, tão intensos e hipnotizantes, que ele mal podia parar de olhá-la.

O Uzumaki como é, logo puxa conversa com a desconhecida.

- Nee... você é nova na cidade né? Qual é seu nome?? O meu é Uzumaki Naruto – Perguntou e logo se apresentou.

- Sou sim, E meu nome é Mari Nakamura Brodoskvy. - Disse ela sorridente.

- De aonde você veio?? - Fez uma nova pergunta

- Bem... De Kyoto, só que já morei em Kumamoto e em Hokkaido. - Disse ela contando os dedos.

- Por que você morou em tantos lugares?? - Perguntou ele surpreso.

- Porque... Sou uma desocupada da vida...hehe... - Disse rindo.

- Aí está, gekikara negi ramen e miso ramen. - Disse o Oji-san entregando cada tigela a seu respectivo pedinte.

Logo de pegarem as tigelas os dois pegam seus hashis, agradeceram a comida, e começaram a comer.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi dirigia-se a sede dos caçadores de vampiros, onde eles sabiam de sua missão e iam a caçada. Mas antes decidiu dar uma passadinha pelo bar de Sakura, que também era caçadora,nas horas vagas.

- Sakura!O de sempre, por favor! - Dizia ele enquanto entrava no bar.

- Vai...fica bebendo é! Um dia vai morrer doente! - Disse ela ironicamente.

- A minha saúde é de ferro – Disse batendo no peito com cara de orgulhoso.

- Sei – Disse mais uma vez irônica.

- Afinal,o que será essa reunião importante que o Kakashi marcou de repente?? - Perguntou ele enquanto mexia o liquido de dentro do copo.

- É verdade...o Lee-san veio me avisando e de quebra me deixou um convite para sairmos, ele pode ser legal, só que não larga o meu pé que... - Disse com tom irritado

Itachi deu uma pequena risada da expressão de desagrado da garota, logo os dois saíram de lá, chegaram na 'sede', onde Kakashi estava à espera deles.

- Então vejo que todos estão aqui. Bem... Há alguns dias atrás, descobrimos o refúgio dos vampiros, então quero enviar alguém para investigar tudo sobre esse refúgio... - Ao dizer isso ele olha toda a sala, a procura de alguém para a missão. - Bem, Uchiha Itachi, vá investigar E Haruno Sakura, você será a nossa intermediária sobre as informações, que o Itachi repassará para você. - Os dois confirmam com a cabeça. - Ótimo, então amanhã á noite você se infiltrará sendo como um deles. Entendido?? - Disse kakashi

Itachi não gostou da idéia a agir como eles, mas acabou concordando, afinal para ele, aquilo era para o bem da humanidade.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- Bem,chegamos! - Disse Setsuna abrindo o portão da mansão.

Aoshi olhou para a mansão, ficou feliz, parecia impressionando e sorridente com a enorme mansão, mais logo sua expressão mudou, havia sentido a presença de um vampiro, olhou para a Setsuna.

_- "Não, não é ela, ela tem uma presença pura e inocente, como a de um anjo, enquanto a aura que vem da mansão, é igual á de um vampiro..."_ - Pensava o Aoshi.

- Eee Setsuna...Você só some... Tava tudo mundo te procurando! - Disse sasuke.

- É... Ás vezes eu também preciso bater perna, não é só você nii-chan! - Dizia o nii-chan (irmão mais velho) ironicamente, já que Setsuna nascera alguns minutos antes que ele.

- Ué??Quem é o baixinho?? - Disse Sasuke, assim que percebe a presença do garoto.

- Ele estava perdido então resolvi trazê-lo para casa! - Disse ela com sua carinha de inocente.

- Já não basta os animais que você pega (eles tem 3 cachorros e mais 2 gatos), resolveu pegar também esse garotinho?? - Disse ele irritado.

- Ah...Mas eu tenho dó deles, Você deve estar com fome né?? - Diz ela.

- Sim, - responde Aoshi.

- Vou fazer algo para você comer – Disse ela sorrindo como sempre

- E Sasuke, eu sei que você ia para o Ichiraku comer algo, aproveita e janta com a gente... Já que otou-san e okaa-san estão viajando á negócios... - Dizia enquanto se dirigia a cozinha.

- Cuidado para não passar mal garoto – Disse Sasuke sussurrando para Aoshi.

Aoshi riu com o comentário de Sasuke e percebeu que a aura que ele sentiu desde lá de fora, era dele ,então ele era um dos vampiros...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Yoo minna** gostaram??Não gostaram??Bem,apareceu alguns personagens(na realidade 2 xD) e sei lá gomen pela demora do capítulo xD é que fui viajar...meu pai e minha mãe apareceram por aqui de surpresa...aconteceu muita coisa por esse mês inteiro e gomen pela demora . " bem aqui está o capítulo entregue e em compensação tem o especial de reveion(não sei se escreve assim xD e tbm não consegui fazer o de Natal T-T) então até o especial de reveion

F  
U  
I  
!!!


	5. Cap2

Yoo minna! \o/ Shinnen akemashite omedetou gozaimasu!(feliz ano-novo!)E então!Pra começar o ano,não poderá faltar a minha fanfic né!Bem,chega de babozeiras e vou começar logo a fanfic!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Cap.2**

-Bem,Aoshi-kun,pode ficar na nossa casa á vontade né Sasuke??

Sasuke olha com cara de pouco acaso

-Bem,isso só dependo do nossos pais.

-Ah enquanto á eles,tenho uma boua idéia na minha cabeça!-sorriso de quem está aprontando algo

-Por este sorriso,c_oisa boa não é!_-pensava Sasuke balançando a cabeça.

-Bem,vou dar uma volta pela cidade!Tchau gente e um boua noite!

-Pera aí!Aonde você...-é interrompido pelo barulho de uma porta ser fechada com muito barulho.-...vai...Ah!Essa minha irmã não tem jeito!ò.ó-diz Sasuke balançando a cabeça negativamente.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alguns vampiros surgiram ao redor de uma garota de longos cabelos brancos,franjas fartas e repicadas cobrindo parcialmente o olho direito,olhos amarelos,quase dourados,usa uma roupa de sacerdotisa(estilo Kikyou-Inuyasha), ela foi atacada por eles,porém,ela facilmente os derrotava,já que eram de fraqueza extrema.Logo,entre os vampiros,encontra Orochimaru,a quem Kanabi Hatsuki desejava matar.

-Ku ku ku... Surpresa??Kanabi??-Um sorriso cínico formava nos lábios do homem.

Kanabi olhou com uma certa raiva ao vampiro á sua frente,mas logo se torna um olhar ameaçador.

-Orochimaru,eu prometo(eu não vou usar "juro" porque o sentido da palavra é muito forte) que aqui será a sua lápide!-pegando a sua arma e o atacando imediatamente.

Mas pela infelicidade de Kanabi,Orochimaru escapa do ataque,e sussurra em seu ouvido.

-Não tenha tanta pressa em me matar...-diz sorrindo-Você terá mais oportunidade em me matar...Mas não será hoje...-diz enquanto some numa fumaça branca.

Kanabi ao ver isso,se contorce de raiva,essa não foi a primeira vez em que o Orochimaru escapa do seu destino:A morte.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

O cavalo negro de Kaileena(uma mulher de olhos azuis safira que lembravam a um olho de gato,inexpressivos,cabelos longos,negros e cacheados,usava uma roupa estilo Kaileena(do jogo Prince of Pérsia) e jóias) corria pelo breu das matas próximas à casa da vampira.A lua brilhava intensa e o céu estava totalmente limpo.A mente da mulher de olhos azuis estava presa em memórias de seu falecido amor(explicações mais á frente.).Afinal,Isaak amava noites assim.Os devaneios da milenária são interrompidos por sons e cheiros distintos.Seus ouvidos se firmam em duas vozes masculinas e seu olfato apurado capta o perfume do suor humano e do sangue vampírico.Ao aproximar-se de uma clareira,ela vê o corpo de um de seus Irmãos Noturnos caído ao chão,totalmente inerte.E um homem,chamado Hatake Kakashi,coberto de sangue e suor que era facilmente reconhecido como caçador.  
-Sabia que é perigoso vagar por essas terras? - pergunta a vampira,se deleitando com a expressão assustada do homem que vira para vê-la.  
-E você sabia disso,senhorita? - retruca o homem que tem a sua resposta ao ver os caninos branquíssimos e afiados daquela figura magistral que estava montada num cavalo.

- Não precisa responder,você é um deles. - constata ele apontando para o cadáver.  
-Que decepção,caçador! - ironiza a vampira,gesticulando com a mão direita para dar mais teatralidade às suas palavras. - Com tanta beleza eu terminei por desejar que fosses mais inteligente!- ela passa a língua nos lábios rubros.-Mas tudo que me deu foi uma constatação do óbvio...lamentável.  
-Devo matá-la.- é tudo que ele diz.  
-Suponho que sim mas isso não será hoje...-ela vira o cavalo e se prepara pra partir.- No entanto,te digo que nos veremos de novo.-ela finaliza sua frase e põe-se a cavalgar em direção ao escuro.  
-Não sabe o quanto eu quero isso...- sussurra o caçador,já totalmente obcecado pela deusa de olhos azuis.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Setsuna andava pelas ruas de Konoha,mas com passos apressados,e ela sentia uma presença muito forte,mas não sabia do que se tratava essa presença,apenas apressava o passos,faltava mais uma esquina para chegar á sua casa quando foi atacada por 10 vampiros,logo levou a sua mão á cintura,mas ela tinha esquecido da sua katana,a única opção e era o que ela mais odiava era:fugir,porém ela estava cercada,olhou para os lados,porém não conseguia ver nenhuma brecha Sai andava por ali,e o que mais chamou a atenção era a rodinha de vampiros,e uma Setsuna quase caindo,já que ela estava sozinha e 10 contra 1 ainda mais vampiros,ela não tinha chances.

-O que vamos fazer com ela??-Falava o primeiro vampiro

-Vamos matar ela lentamente...Depois beberemos todo o sangue dela!-Dizia o segundo.

Sai entra no meio da roda,já segurando uma Setsuna semi-inconciente,e ferida.

-Deixe que eu cuido dessa garota.-Diz o Sai com um sorriso sínico.

-Não!Ela é o nosso jantar!-Diz o terceiro vampiro.

-Então terá que procurar outra janta,já que essa aqui,é minha presa.

-Um dos vampiros o ataca,mas ele desvia do vampiro e o corta.-Quem vai ser o próximo??-ninguém se candidatava.-Ótimo!Então até logo!-Sai some em uma nuvem de fumaça. XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Uma garota estava praticando a sua pontaria com seu argo e flecha em um dojo de Kyoto,chovia muito naquele dia,a garota caiu no chão exausta.Ela olhou a tempestade que caía,e ao tantou,quando um flash do seu passado passa em sua mente.

_**Flash Back ON**_

_O quarto aonde ela se encontrava,estava completamente ensangüentado,,olhou ao redor,a garota de olhos verdes limão arregalou os olhos,logo caiu em prantos,vira o corpo de seus pais mortos,abraçou eles,e logo suas roupas foram tingidas em vermelho,ficou ali por alguns minutos,porém a sua expressão chorosa logo se torna uma expressão fria e determinada,cortou os seus longos cabelos._

_-Eu juro que,a partir de hoje,não serei mais a Yashiro Yuki,serei Hiiragi Satomi,e juro a vingança da morte de vocês,independente do motivo do assassinato.-Ela se dirige ao grande corredor,vê seu melhor amigo morto também.Ela o abraça-Sasori-kun...Tabmé vingarei por sua morte...só posso fazer isso por você,já que você se sacrificou para me deixar viva...-pega a tantou do Sasori,o beija,pega seus pertence e armas,sai da grande mansão Yashiro com lágrimas nos olhos meio duma tempestade de verão,a partir daquele dia,Yashiro Yuki morre,porém foi o dia em que Hiiragi Satomi nasceu._

_**Flash Back Off**_

Ele chorava no canto do dojo ao se relembrar-se do seu passado,sussurra um "Sasori-kun"e mergulha seu rosto no seu joelho,ficando ali a noite toda.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke chega em sua casa quase tendo um ataque cardíaco,Aoshi chega correndo até a porta.

-Sasuke-nii-chan,a Set-nee-chan está muito machucada.

-Como??Ela está aonde Aoshi??

-Ela está lá no quarto dela.

Sasuke sobe correndo a escada,abre bruscamente a porta e vê uma pessoa ao lado dela,deduziu que ele seria o Sai,logo ele avança contra ele,pega pela gola da roupa do rapaz e o olha num tom ameaçador.

-O que você fez á minha irmã??

**Tsuzuku...**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Daji-chan**

Setsuna:Olha lá Sasuke!Ela gostou da nossa família!

Sasuke:Legal...(com cara de desdém)Enquanto á adoção do baixinho lá,ele virou nosso irmão adotivo...mas agora quero ver nossos pais permitirem!Falando em baixinho,ele é bem sensitivo,percebeu que a nossa casa é anormal.

Setsuna:Eu dou um jeito!Correção:Eu sempre dou um jeito!.E por que a nossa casa é anormal??

Sasuke(ignora a pergunta da Setsuna):Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

Setsuna:E quanto ao refúgio...você verá no cap. que vem!Então feliz 2008!

**S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2**

Setsuna:O Garu??Bem...Ele aparecerá logo!Não se preocupe!

Sasuke:Brigado por ter lido essa fic!

Set/Sasu:Feliz 2008!

**Rodrigo DeMolay**

Setsuna:É o Aoshi-kun foi adotado como nosso irmão caçula não é legal!?

Sasuke:Isso se os nossos pais não expulsarem o baixinho!

Setsuna:Ah isso não vai acontecer não!Não se preocupe maninho!Eu sei que gostou do nosso novo irmão caçula!

Sasuke:Não liga não ela é meio louca...

Setsuna:Espero que tenha gostado também desse capítulo!

Set/Sasu:Feliz 2008!o/

Gente!

Um bom ano pra vocês!!!Muita paz e td de bom pra vcs/o/

X  
A  
U  
!!!


	6. Cap3

Yoo minna!!Tudo bem com vocês!Espero que sim!Que estou muito ótima!Em exessão que as minhas aulas já estão aí T.T é triste isso...Mas a vida continua!Espero que vocês,meus queridos leitores gostem da fic

**OBS:Naruto não me pertence,infelizmente pertence á Masashi Kishimoto!**

Boa Leitura!

**Cap.3**

Itachi tivera sucesso em infiltrar no refúgio deles,já que ele era um caçador novato,não era muito conhecido(por enquanto xD)observou ao redor.Viu uma garota de olhos negros,levemente puxados,cabelos bem lisos,e longos que chegam até o final das costas,franja repicada caindo levemente sobre os olhos,ela usava vestido longo até os pés,na cor azul-petróleo,fazendo um certo contraste com a pele branca dela,dando ar fantasmagórico e de uma certa forma muito belo(putz só enrolação nessa linha xD)

-_"Vou arrancar informações dela."_ –pensa Itachi enquanto sorria para a garota.-Olá!Sou novo por aqui!Pode me responder á algumas perguntas??

-...Você também é um vampiro??-dizia garota meio receosa.

-Sou...aliás sou um andarilho...então não sei praticamente nada sobre esse refúgio...já que viajo de cidade para cidade...-dizia pausadamente e sorrindo para a garota-Ah que cabeça a minha meu nome é Uchiha Itachi!-Depois ele se deu conta que havia dito seu nome verdadeiro-_"isso Itachi que belo idiota você é!"_-Qual é o seu??

-Meu nome é Rissa Takahashi.-dizia com um fraco sorriso.-Vem aqui que eu lhe mostro o refúgio interio para você-diz a garota pegando Itachi pela mão.

Amanhecia no Dojo aonde Satomi morava,ela arrumava as suas coisas,ela partiria para Konoha hoje,e no máximo,se ela for á cavalo e se não houver nenhum imprevisto,ela chegaria no mínimo á noite,no máximo na madrugada.

Ela abre o pingente,olha para a foto que está lá,ela sorri,logo caminha em direção á um quarto,abre a shouji(uma porta feita de "papel") senta no chão e abaixa a cabeça em direção ao seu Sensei,que lhe ensinou kenjutsu á ela.

-Sensei,eu vou para Konoha.-Dizia Satomi ainda de cabeça baixa.

O Sensei dela suspira,olha para Satomi,ainda de cabeça baixa.

-Satomi,pode levantar a cabeça agora.

Satomi levanta o seu olhar em direção ao seu Sensei E vê uma espada á sua frente,ela arregala os olhos.

-Eu lhe dou a Kazanami para você...Você merece...Ficou por aqui 5 anos...e não tenho nada mais para lhe ensinar.

-Mas...Sensei...Essa espada...

-Sim,ela é a minha kahou¹

-Então não posso ficar com ela.

-Esta é a tradição da minha família,passar a kazanami para o seu aprendiz,e você é a minha aprendiz.Leve a espada.Esse não é um pedido,é uma ordem(eu escutei essa frase de algum lugar...)

-Hai Sensei.

-Agora vá.Pegue o meu cavalo e parta.

-Arigatou gozaimasu!-Satomi se levanta e abaixa a cabeça ao seu mestre e sai do dojo em cima dum cavalo branco em alta velocidade e a kazanami preso junto á sua tantou.

-Então fala!O que você fez com a minha irmã??

-Só a salvei de uns 10 vampiros e nada mais.

Sasuke solta o Sai,enquanto ele limpa a poeira invisível da sua roupa.

-_"impossível ela não ter reagido ao ataque!"_ Afinal,ela não reagiu??

-Era impossível,ela estava sem arma nenhuma.Talvez ela tenha esquecido a arma dela aqui.Sorte que apareci aquela hora no exato momento que ela desmaiou,se não talvez ela...estaria morta.

-Ela tem que parar de ficar saindo por aí á noite...é muito perigoso.

-Isso eu concordo com você...Tenho que ir embora logo...Melhoras para sua irmã...Tchau.

-...

Sasuke ficou olhando o Sai,que saía pela janela do quarto da Setsuna,olhou para ela,que começava a murmurar algumas coisas e abria lentamente os olhos.

-Oi nii-chan...-sorria com pouco de difilcudade-Te assustei não é??? Hehehe...

Sasuke se controlava por dentro para não gritar com ela.

-Setsuna...Na próxima vez que me assustar assim desse jeito,eu juro que...

-Que??-Setsuna faz uma cara de interrogação-Continua onegai.-Diz enquanto ela se levanta da cama bruscamente.

-Hn????Não é nada não.Fica deitada quietinha na cama!Você mal consegue ficar parada em pé...

-Não eu estou bem...não se preocupa...Olha,já estou andando...-ela dá um passo,tropeça em algo e cai nos braços do Sasuke

-Você não está nada bem,fique aí deitada Setsuna.

Setsuna vencida,acaba voltando á sua cama.

-Eu me sinto tão inútil. ¬¬ Justo no dia que esqueço da minha katana...-Olhando para o teto do quarto.

-Bem,acho que te mostrei o refúgio todo pra você-Dizia Rissa sorrindo.

-_"Bom,pelo que eu vi,pela manhã,o número de guardas é quase nulo,então se formos atacar,seria pela manhã,mas por enquanto,ela vai ser minha fonte de informações..."_-Pensava Itachi,enquanto via a Rissa falando pelos cotovelos.

Mihael Meiko é uma garota normal aparentemente,olhos verde-esmeralda,cabelos dourados e compridos,levemente ondulados e presos em um rabo-de-cavalo,cujo a "xuxinha" tinha um adorno de uma folha,e o qua mais chamava atenção nela era um colar roda em formato de uma lágrima,era conhecida na sua vila que é uma garota muito azarada,e as pessoas ao seu redor também é afetada pelo azar tremendo,e...Bem a história dela fica para depois!

Ela estava caminhando por ai, e com o que tinha de dinheiro, ia comprar algo para comer. Foi quando seu "azar" atacou. O vento soprou forte, o dinheiro fugiu de suas mãos, ela foi atrás, até que viu que o rapaz pegou o dinheiro com as mãos, mas, quando ele ia devolver o dinheiro para ela, o vento fez com que uma árvore velha (porém pesada) a esmagasse!O rapaz ficou com cara de tonto,mas logo se recupera e a ajudou.

-Você está bem??

-. Eu acho que sim .-diz ela meio atordoada.

-Tem certeza??

-Sim...Tenho!Isso é normal no meu dia-dia...

-O.O_"Ela é louca ou escutei direito??"_

-Sou Mihael Meiko,muito obrigada por me ajudar.-dizia com um pequeno sorriso sem graça

-O.O Sou o Haku-dizia ele meio traumatizado.

Orochimaru estava em algum lugar de Konoha,em algum lugar escuro,ele observava a cidadã com um sorrisinho sínico,e atrás dele estava o Yakushi Kabuto,seu braço-direito.

-...Olha Kabuto...A cidade amanheceu bonita hoje não??

-Sim Orochimaru-sama...

-Mas a pena que daqui a alguns dias,essa cidade será completamente manchada de sangue...

-Mas se acontecer "aquele incidente" como há algumas centenas de anos atrás??

-Mas esse é o seu trabalho...Encontre logo a criança e mate-a para nossos planos derem certo.

-Eu já a encontrei...

-Então já a matou??

-Não consegui...Ela escapou...

Orochimaru se mostrou irritado,não era primeira vez em que essa criança escapava da morte.

-Que isso não se repita...Ou melhor...Quero acabar com essa criança com minhas próprias mãos se possível,me traga agora

-Hai,wakarimashita(sim,entendi)...Orochimaru-sama.(Kabuto some)

-Kukukukuku...A Konoha não perde por esperar...

Gomeen!Eu sei que o cap. saiu muito curto e demorei demais para postar...Não tive muito tempo pra escrever,gomem mesmo!Mas espero que gostem,já que fiz o cap. com muito muito carinho mesmo!

Vou fazer propaganda da fic dos meus amigos láaaaa de Sul e que um deles está aqui comigo...

**Breath of Fire**

A Taty da Dupla IcHiMaRu TaTy e IcHiMaRu RaFa está aqui comigo(no MSN) e pediu(depois de insistir por 1 ano) para que eu divulgasse essa fic acima e que recomendasse esse jogo(e a fic claro) para todos que estão lendo a Broken Wings...E ela me avisou que quem quiser postar fichas só postem fichas de vilões oka??(Fichas até depois do Carnaval)O primeiro cap. segundo Rafa sairá daqui a pouco!

**REVIEWS**

Aredhel St.John:Yooo!Não faz mal...O que importa para mim é saber que as pessoas estão lendo...Independente de deixar review atrasado ou não.;D

Gostou da aparição da Kaileena no cap. anterior???

Nesse Cap. ela não apareceu,mas ela talvez aparecerá no próximo ou daqui a 2 caps.!

Espero que aproveite a leitura deste cap.!

E se tiver alguma reclamação,sujestão,crítica pode falar!Críticas são bons sempre para a gente melhorar cada vez mais!

Hanna Ying-Yang:Tá aqui a continuaçãoespero que tenha gostado!Como disse lá em cima,se tiver alguma reclamação,sujestão,crítica pode falar!Já que posso melhorando essa fic cada vez mais!

Rangiku Ichihara:Obrigada por ler e por ter gostado desse(do outro xD) capítulo!E não faz mal se você não mandou reviews...Não ligo!Eu também não mando ás vezes xD(olha que exemplo xD) e matei a sua ansiosidade??

Até logo então!

Meriyasu:Obrigada pela review e por ter gostado dos caps. Não faz mal não!Eu não ligo tanto para essas coisas,mas o que me motiva a escrever é as reviews...xD como sempre digo...uma coisa leva a outra!

Espero que goste

Rodrigo DeMolay:Olá...Espero que tenha gostado desse cap...O Aoshi nem apareceu...Mas,olha...Quase tudo vindo da Setsuna,NUNCA é bom,então...Não confie muito nela,em vez de ajudar,ela piora a situação(na maioria das vezes)

Espero que tenha gostado até a próxima!

S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2:Boas Notícias!O Garu vai aparecer no próximo cap!(aleluia! xD) heuheuehue espero que tenha gostado desse cap

E Não se esqueçam:Qualquer crítica,reclamação,sugestão,serão sempre bem-vindos!

Um bom

FDS!

F  
U  
I  
!!!!


	7. Cap4

Wee!!!Mais um cap saindo do forno quentinho para vocês!Espero que gostem então!...As aulas começaram...estou tão triste agora...Só estudando rumo á vestibular!(olha só a menina ainda tá no 1º médio e já tá pensando em viestibular...-.-")

**OBS:Naruto não me pertence,infelizmente pertence á Masashi Kishimoto!**

Boua Leitura pra vocês!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Cap.4**

Os dias passavam devagar,e aparentemente estava tudo normal,as pessoas andavam calmamente pelas ruas,e todos com a mesma cara de sempre,trazendo ar de monotonia e tranqüilidade para a Konoha,Setsuna era uma delas que andava calmamente pelas ruas,olhava as vitrines,as pessoas ao seu redor,e avistou uma figura conhecida,correu até ele e deu um tapinha nas costas.

-Oi nii-chan!Estava te procurando e com serteza você estava me procurando porque me perdi de você e...

O rapaz virou de súbto para ela,fazendo uma cara de interrogação.

Ele usava sandalias ninjas normais pretas,calça pescador preto com bolsos em vermelho, blusa de quimono japones negro com um pentagrama em vermelho sangue com bordados em dourado,seus olhos são vermelhos, e sua pupila e meio afelinada, não demonstram sentimentos e tem um contorno preto neles,e o cabelo idêntico ao do Sasuke.

-Desculpa,mas te conheço?õ.Õ

-Ah gomen!Foi um engano você me lembrava o meu otouto-chan e...

-Otouto?Mas você não me chamou de nii-chan?

-E que quando me referem de nee-sam me sinto mais velha e eu não gosto disso -.-"

-_Que garota estranha!_-pensava o rapaz a sua frente.

-Setsuna!Tava te procurando e...Ahn??Quem é esse aí que tem o mesmo penteado que o meu??

-Ahm...Uma boa pergunta...Quem é você??

-Sou Garu Tsukihime.

-Ah então meu clone mal-feito se chama assim!

-NÃO SOU SEU CLONE MAL-FEITO!!!ò.ó

-Tah gente!Relax...Não queremos mais um infeliz morto nesse mundo certo?-dizia Setsuna.

-Vamos indo Setsuna.

-Ta nii-chan!Até logo estranho!!

Garu ficou olhando os irmãos Uchihas se distanciarem,mas logo se virou,seguindo um rumo contrário deles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru entrava em uma mansão relativamente bonita no estilo séc. XVII acompanhado do Kabuto,seu fiel subordinado,entrou na sala principal,logo encontra Kaileena sentada numa majestosa cadeira(tipow daqueles que os reis e as rainhas sentam).

-A que devo a sua ilustre presença Orochimaru??

Orochimaru vai de encontro com a vampira e beija a sua mão,Kabuto imita o gesto do vampiro.

-Preciso da sua ajuda Kaileena.

-Para o que?

-Bem...Você sabe o que é...

-Tudo bem,mas para o que??

-Você tem muita influência sobre os vampiros e você pode induzi-los facilmente para aliarem conosco e reunirmos um número relativamente grande de vampiros.

-Entendo...Foi por isso que você veio me ver...Porém se for te ajudar...O que eu ganho com isso?

-Poder...Se você se negar a ajudar,perderá tudo o que tem em segundos.

Kaileena fez uma cara pensativa,levantou o olhar sobre os dois vampiros á sua frente,sorriu.

-Está bem vou ajudar-lhes.

Orochimaru sorriu á vampira.

-Eu lhe prometo que não irá se arrepender.

-Espero que não.Se não você irá se arrepender.

Orochimaru e Kabuto se retiram após uma breve reverência.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Os irmãos Uchiha(Sasuke e Setsuna) entraram na mansão,logo na sala viu seus pais sentados e o Aoshi no lado.

-Okaerinasai Otou-san Okaa-san-disseram os dois em uni-som.

-Tadaima –disse a mãe.

O sr. Uchiha olhava os dois com um olhar um tanto...sério...Bem...Mais sério que o normal.

-Quero conversar com vocês dois a sós e agora.

Os dois assentiram com a cabeça,e logo sua mãe e Aoshi se retiram da sala.

-Eu quero saber...que história é essa de abrigar um garoto de rua??

-Otou-san...Só você pensar...Que...Que...Bem...-dizia a Setsuna meio perdida entre as palavras-Eu tive pena do garoto,e resolvi abrigá-lo,já que ele é um órfão perdido e sem ninguém para cuidá-lo,só isso.

O sr.Uchiha olhara os dois com semblante sério,logo se levanta e olha a vista de Konoha pela janela.

-Setsuna,eu sei que você tem um coração bom e não pode ver ninguém abandonado e traz para cá...Mas uma criança??Já passou dos limites...Eu não quero que ele fique aqui...

-Otou-san...Se coloque no seu lugar...O que você imaginaria se você visse um garotinho perdido e sozinho na rua?

-Mas mesmo assim!Não quero ele aqui e ponto final!

-ENTÃO...-Sasuke interrompe a Setsuna

-Então está bem...Estamos de acordo...Arranjaremos um lugar para ele ficar,mas nos dê um prazo máximo de 3 dias.E agora com sua licença.-Saíra da sala arrastando a Setsuna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Satomi andava calmamente,depois de despachar o cavalo do seu sensei de volta,as ruas estavam desertas,o frio pairava sob o ar,fazendo com que ela se estremece se arrependesse a usar apenas uma yukata.Ela como é meio avoada tropeça em algo,mas quando ela esperava um chão frio e duro,ela encontra dois braços fortes,quando ela ergue o rosto para agradecer,ela encontra um par de olhos castanhos, ele arregala os olhos e sussurra um "Yuki-chan" Satomi se toca de quem se trata e fica muito feliz

-Yuki??(sorri)Faz tempo que ninguém me chama de Yuki-chan...Né Sasori-kun??...(o sorriso desaparece)

Sasori arregala os olhos.Ela era a Yuki??Aquela que tanto procurava,e de tanto procurar e não encontrá-la,acabou por concluir que ela estava morta,um fraco sorriso se formou nos lábios do Sasori,fazendo que o sorriso perdido na Satomi ressurja,mas,grossas lágrimas descia pelo delicado rosto da garota,Sasori enxuga a lágrima da garota e a abraça,o perfume de rosas invade a sua narina,a fragrância que ele tanto sentia falta.A garota também lhe abraça fortemente,chorando ainda mais.

-Por que você...Aonde você esteve todo esse tempo??-chorando ainda mais-senti tanto a sua falta...

-Eu digo o mesmo...revirei quase o Japão inteiro...Mas ainda bem que te encontrei de novo...Por que você cortou seu cabelo??Gostava deles longos-essa última frase ele fala sussurrando

-Eu mudei o meu nome e cortei o meu cabelo para ver se eu não ser descoberta pelos...Ah você sabe quem!

-Bem...Então...Qual o seu nome agora??

-Hiiragi Satomi...A propósito,estou morrendo de fome!Você conhece algum lugar que eu possa comer??

-...Sim...A gente pode ir para o Ichiraku...

Dizia Sasori a Satomi enquanto matavam as saudades e caminhavam em direção á Ichiraku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Um rapaz de cabelos prateados,curtos e rebeldes,olhos verde-gelo,alto,um ar infantil,aparentando 11 anos de idade apesar da sua altura,usa um sobretudo preto,uma calça preta,tinha arco e flecha nas costas e sua katana,fugia nas ruas desertas de Konoha de caçadores,seu nome era Inukai Gempachi,ele tentava despistá-los,consegue enganar a alguns,porém uma loira de olhos verdes consegue seguí-lo e o encurrala.

-Desiste...Você nada mais pode fazer,se não esperar a morte apossar o seu corpo...

-Senhorita,você se cansou desse joguinho de gato e rato??-Temari assente com a cabeça que sim-...Pois bem,então deixe-me escapar.

-Não posso,mesmo que você me implore isso,não posso.

-Não me diga...

Após essa frase,numa velocidade incrível ele prensa a Temari na parede,seus corpos ficam perfeitamente colados,a garota lutava para sair,mas ele era mais forte.

-Eu não quero lutar com você...-Dizia Gempachi a Temari

-Então...Deixe-me fazer o meu trabalho...

-Eu não sou egoísta,mas,você não terminará seu trabalho do meu extermínio.-dizia com seu típico sorriso.

Temari nada disse,mas se sentiu livre depois daquela frase.

-você é a pessoa mais linda que eu já vi...E talvez a gente se vai se ver por aí...-sussurrando no ouvido da Temari

Logo após some,deixando uma Temari confusa e corada furiosamente.

**Tsuzuku...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bem é só isso gente!

Sasuke:O que??Demorou quase 1 mês só para postar apenas 4 páginas??

Ah...Mas tou sem tempo de escrever T-T dá um desconto vai??

Qual será o destino de Aoshi??Por que Sasuke concordou em tirar Aoshi de casa??E Setsuna,como agirá diante da ação inesperada do Sasuke??

Não perca!O próximo cap. de Broken Wings!


	8. Cap5

Yoo minna!!!Depois de algumas semanas sem postar,estou aqui,postando o 5º vap. De Broken Wings.

O que acontecerá com o Aoshi??O que Orochimaru quer com a ajuda de Kaleena,e o que ele quis dizer com maior número de vampiros??E o que será que acontecerá com o Itachi que está infiltrado no refúgio dos vampiros??

Tantos ?? para responder...Mas nada garante que todos os ??Serão respondidos rapidamente...Se eu for fizer isso a fanfic perde a graça...

AH!!!SEM REVIEWS,MATO(ou nem aparece) OS SEUS PERSONAGENS!!!Ò.ó É SÉRIO!!!TEM UM MONTE QUE AINDA NÃO APARECEU AINDA...O MOTIVO É ESSE!!!SEM REVIEWS,SEM PERSONAGENS NA FIC!!!AFINAL,ESSA FANFIC SER INTERATIVA!!!!!!¬¬

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Cap. 5**

A rua estava deserta,ninguém caminhava pelas ruas por causa do horário e ainda por cima nevava,porém um garoto e uma garota caminhava calmamente,o garoto tinha cabelos negros e olhos esverdeados era alto também,usava roupa negra e vermelha,típico de um samurai,a garota ruiva de olhos azul-claro,estatura média e usava uma kimono em tom pastel(tipow...amarelo bebe).

Caminhou até uma certa casa,pularam o portão e invadiram um quarto,surpreendendo a pessoa que estava ali.

-Quem são vocês??-Perguntava a pessoa assustada.

-Uchiha Setsuna ceto??-Perguntava o rapaz.

-Sim...Mas você é o Shimbei...E quem é a garota do lado??E o que fazem aqui??

-Precisamos conversar com você...

-Conversar sobre o que comigo??

-Bem...Vamos direto ao ponto!Vou lhe contar uma coisa,e depois de escutá-la,você me dirá de acredita nessa história ok??-pronunciou-se pela primeira vez a garota.

-...What's your name please?

-Hã??

-Qual é seu nome??

-Sakurai Satsuki.

-Então...O que você contará para mim??

Satsuki suspirara,o Shimbei se sentou ao lado da Setsuna e ela se sentou numa cadeira e olhou aos todos os presentes ali.

-Bem...

_Essa história começa um pouco antes do Ano de Deus(ou antes do Cristo nascer xD pelo o que eu entendi na aula de história é isso xD)Aonde a guerra entre vampiros e caçadores era mais intensa,nasceu um anjo na Terra,enviada na tentativa de acabar com essa guerra que não só prejudicava aos vampiros e caçadores de vampiros,mas prejudicava a todos em modo geral,e esse anjo tinha as asas quebradas,e ela conseguira acabar com essa guerra de modo superficial,já que a guerra estava muito "avançada"._

_Antes de desaparecer,esse anjo determinou que quando a Terra estiver para ser o local aonde reinará o caos,nascerá 2 anjos,e salvará a Terra do caos e a destruição em massa da humanidade,aonde apenas reinará os seres da noite._

-Interessante gostei da historinha de ninar.-Disse a Setsuna sarcasticamente.

-Set-chan!Isso é muito sério.-"Ralhou" o Shimbei

-Então...Fingindo que vou acreditar,se esses anjos resolverem salvar a Terra,o que acontecerá com os vampiros??-perguntou temerosa.

-No mínimo morrerão.Só se...

-Se??

-Você determinar que irá transformar os vampiros em humanos novamente.

-Novamente??Mas o que você quis dizer com você

-Há uma teoria(eu criei essa teoria xD²) que os vampiros eram seres humanos,mas o motivo de terem virado vampiros,não se sabe.E...Você é um dos anjos da lenda.

Setsuna rira do que ela escutara.

-Ah tá bom me conta outra!

-Setsuna...Isso é muito mas muito sério!Não satirize isso!!A Terra depende de você e do outro anjo.

-..Aliás...O que acontece se eu escolher salvar a Terra?O que acontece comigo??Quem é o outro anjo???

Os dois baixaram o olhar e ficaram hesitados em responder,matando a Setsuna de curiosidade. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi se livrara(literalmente) de Rissa,para se encontrar com a Sakura,passou algumas informações,algumas falsas e algumas verdadeiras,não sabia o por que estava fazendo isso,afinal,ele queria ou não acabar com os vampiros??Agora realmente não sabia.

Ele caminhou em direção á Rissa,que estava sentada e admirando a Lua entre as nuvens,nevava um pouco para completar o cenário.

-Está um noite agradável não??-Diz Itachi puxando conversa.

-Tirando o frio está um noite linda.-Diz Rissa se levantando do banquinho.-Aliás...Itachi-kun...Posso te desenhar??

-Hã??

-...É que...Eu...Gosto de desenhar os meus amigos...E...Também gostaria de te desenhar!-Mostrando lápis e um bloco de papel.

-...Então me considera um amigo??

-Claro que sim!Por que não??

Rissa sorri,e começa a desenhar,Itachi olhou para a garota de esguelha.Rissa estava concentrada no seu desenho.

-...Rissa?

-Sim,Itachi-kun??

-...Tenho que te contar uma coisa...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uma garota de cabelos longos,presos por fita de seda que toca o chão,presos quase na ponta do cabelo,olhos azuis que lembram o céu,kimono negro com estampas de flores,estava andando na madrugada, eram mais ou menos 12:30, de repente alguém começa a segui-la, um grande homem, ela acelera o passo tentando despistá-lo, mas seu esforço é em vão,ela entra em um beco, pensando que o mesmo tinha uma saída, mais não tinha.

Ele então a prende em uma parede, tinha grande caninos, um vampiro?, Ela grita de pavor,mais parecia não ter ninguém por perto para ouvi-la, quando o homem consegue retirar seus longos cabelos de seu pescoço, um jovem aparece e o acerta com sua espada.Ela fica surpresa, ainda estava assustada, mais se sente aliviada... O enorme homem que a estava segurando e quase a mordendo, começou a se esfarelar como folha na brasa.

- Esta tudo bem? - Ele disse sem nem mesmo virar

- Si...sim! - Ela reponde tremula de medo.

Ele guarda sua espada e começa a andar, já estava indo embora quando

- Hei! por favor espere! - Ela diz com um pouco de receio,porém querendo agradecê-lo por tê-la salvo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Você que saber mesmo??

Sasuke passava pela porta do quarto da Setsuna,após ter conhecido a estranha garota,parou ao escutar a voz de uma mulher que ele não reconhecia.

Shimbei soltara um suspiro,olhou para a Setsuna e fez uma cara séria.

-Se você escolher salvar a Terra e escolher transformar os vampiros em humanos novamente,você morrerá Setsuna.

No quarto pairou um silêncio muito incômodo,que foi cortada quando escutaram a porta ser quase escancarada pelo Sasuke.

-O que quer dizer com salvar a Terra??Por que a Setsuna tem que morrer??O que querem dizer com isso??

-Você não aprendeu que era feio escutar a conversa dos outros???-Disse Shimbei irritado.

-Você não aprendeu que não se deve invadir a casa dos outros e invadir o quarto da minha irmã??ainda mais,você que é nosso rival.

-Sasuke...Shimbei...Não queiram se matar aqui!-Setsuna apartada a briga.

-¬¬ Eu te odeio.-Disseram os dois e viraram a cara.

-Aff...Vocês se amam né??-Satsuki olhou os dois que pareciam duas crianças brigando por motivos idiotas.

-Nossa tanto que agüento eles desde a nossa infância hehehe...-Dissera Setsuna com o seu costumeiro sorriso.-Aliás quem é o outro anjo??Vocês ainda não responderam.

-Bem...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Konan não conseguia dormir e resolveu passear por ai para ver se o sono vinha. estava passeando e ouviu um melodia de violino vindo de uma praça abandonada. Passou por um portão de ferro enferrujado e quebrado e entrou nesse parque. Foi seguindo a melodia, coisa que não sabia o porque estava fazendo.

Ela vê em um campo aberto um rapaz que aparentava tem a mesma idade que a dela ,tocando violino, tendo como única iluminação a lua. Ele sente a presença de mais alguém e vira de lado, reparando que a pessoa está já ao seu lado. Ele nunca tinha visto alguém tão linda como ela. Ela nunca tinha visto alguém com o olhar tão perturbador. Parecia querem vem bem ao fundo de sua alma. Isso deixava abalada, coisa que nenhum homem até hoje tinha conseguido.  
Seus olhos ficaram vidrados um no outro.  
Ela sentiu seu sangue correr mais rápido e o coração acelerar rapidamente.  
Ele ficou estupefato por alguns segundos e começou a sentir ondas de choque contornar seu corpo.  
Ele esbanjou um sorriso, que a muito tempo pensou que não fosse capaz disso e disse:  
- Alguém tão linda como você, não devia andar por aqui a essa hora, tem pessoa que falam que a essa hora os vampiros atacam.(era mais ou menos uma da madrugada.)  
Ela deu um discreto sorriso de canto e abriu a boca para falar(não me diga ¬¬ xD).

-Vampiros não tem medo de vampiros - Disse ela normalmente  
Ele olho para ela com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Você e uma vampira? -  
-Sou - Disse ela, evitando olhar apara os olhos dele, direcionando seu olhar para a lua.  
- Que coincidência n.n - Disse ele depois de algum tempo.  
- Você também é? O.o - Disse Konan se virando para ele.  
- Unhum n.n - Disse ele olhando para ela  
O papo parou por ai, ambos ficaram olhando a lua sem mencionar uma palavra sequer. Depois de um tempo...  
- Qual e o seu nome? - Perguntou ela.  
- Garu... e o seu? - Respondeu ele.  
- Konan n.n -  
- ... seu nome e lindo sabia? - disse ele com a maior simplicidade do mundo. Fazendo ela corar igual a um pimentão... ela não esperava isso.  
- Obrigada.. - Disse ela tentando inutilmente controlar seu rubor.  
Ambos conversaram até as 3 da madrugada. Quando ele teve que se despedir dela. Era incrível a facilidade que ele tinha de conversar com ela.  
Ele deu um beijo na quina da boca dela e sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça, deixando uma Konan incrivelmente corada e com o coração palpitante  
- Eu já té falei que não quero conhecer ninguém Pein! - Dizia pela enézima vez Garu, tentando não conhecer esse moça que Pein tanto fala.  
- Mais do mesmo jeito, você vai u.u ela vai chegar daqui a uns 5 minutos /o/- Disse Pein botando fim nessa história.  
**30 minutos depois**  
- Quem e que disse 5 minutos mesmo? ¬¬ - Disse Garu já perdendo a boa com Pein por fazer ele esperem por tanto tempo  
- Oi/o/ Desculpe o A traso, é que tive que despistar e fugir de alguns caçadores...- Disse Konan falando pelos cotovelos e só parou quando quase enfartou por reconhecer o menino que estava a sua frente.  
- Konan n.n Esse e o Garu, Garu, essa e a Konan n.n - Disse Pein apresentando os dois.  
Garu quase se engasgou com seu sake quando Pein falou o nome da Konan. Ele se virou e viu, a mesma menina que roubou sua noite de sono.  
Pein encarava a cena confuso. Eles nem piscavam. Parecia que o tempo tinha parado para os dois.  
- Tá... vocês sofrem de algum problema crônico não é? o.o - Disse Pein olhando para os dois.  
- ¬¬ - Foi a Reação de Konan e Garu. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kanabi estava numa das suas costumeiras rondas.quando viu Orochimaru virar numa das esquinas escuras e, sem perder tempo, o seguiu. Entrou na rua estreita e continuou a correr, procurando pelo vampiro. Só parou quando deu de cara com uma parede, vendo seu maior pesadelo tornar-se realidade: Tinha caído numa armadilha!  
- Surpresa? - Perguntou a voz rouca do vampiro, atrás da garota. - Pensei que caçadores de vampiros fossem mais espertos.  
Kanabi virou-se rapidamente, encarando os olhos dourados de Orochimaru com raiva e, por que não, um pouco de medo. Ela estava, literalmente, encurralada. Na sua frente, o vampiro. Atrás de si, uma parede. Tentando esconder o pânico que tomava conta dela, a garota olhou para o vampiro de modo superior, tentando salvar seu orgulho.  
- O meu grau de inteligência não diz respeito a você, aberração! - Respondeu ela, enfiando discretamente a mão no bolso, procurando alguma coisa que pudesse matá-lo ou ferí-lo gravemente. - Francamente, por que ainda estragam o mundo com suas presenças dispensáveis e detestáveis?  
A gargalhada satisfeita de Orochimaru cortou o ar frio da noite, enquanto ele cruzava os braços com uma expressão divertida no rosto.  
- Qual é a graça de sumir sem deixar vestígios? - Perguntou ele, aproximando-se lentamente de Kanabi, enquanto ela recuava o mesmo número de passos que ele avançou. - Não se esqueça, garota, que sem a minha presença você não seria nada! - Ele aproximou-se ainda mais, ao ver que Kanabi já atingira a parede e não podia mais retroceder. - Você ganha a vida me perseguindo! - Sussurrou maldosamente, a poucos passos da garota.  
Antes que ele pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, porém, seus olhos dourados arregalaram-se e ele olhou para trás assustado. Em seguida voltou a olhar para a garota, encarando os olhos da mesma cor que os seus. Sem tempo para explicar o que estava acontecendo, ele simplesmente saiu correndo pelo beco escuro, sumindo nas sombras.  
Kanabi continuou encostada na parede, confusa e assustada. Deslizou lentamente até chegar ao chão, sentando-se e abraçando os joelhos, se perguntando por que Orochimaru não a tinha matado.  
Porém sua resposta veio em forma de uma doce luz amarelada, que iluminava o beco escuro indicando um novo amanhecer.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bem pessoas,acabou o capítulo xD Não sei...ficou tão...Sem graça...Estou sem tempo mais para escrever...parece que ensino médio tem mais coisa para fazer do que o fundamental...¬¬(não me diga...)

Espero que gostem!!! o/

**Agradecimentos:**

**Hanna Ying-Yang**

**Aredhel St.John**

**Yuki Blackwell**

**Larry A.K. McDowell**

**Meriyasu **

**Rodrigo DeMolay**

**Daji-Chan**

**Rangiku Ichihara**

**PS:Bem…Aparecerão mais personagens em massa a partir do próximo cap. que vai começar a pancadaria!!o/**

Até logo pessoas!!!

FUI!!!


	9. Cap6

Yoo minna!!Bem...Não me matem...Sei que faz quase um mês que não posto nada...x.x

Bem!Mas estou aqui!!!Espero que não me matem até eu terminar a fanfic xD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo 6**

-O outro anjo sou eu.-Satsuki dissera calmamente,olhando para todos presentes ali,naquele cômodo-Porém Orochimaru descobriu,e desde então,ele me persegue para me matar.

-Então Satsuki-chan resolver vir te procurar e contar-lhe tudo,antes que seja tarde e a mate.

-...Mas não são necessário 2 anjos??

-Não...Um anjo é mais do que suficiente.

-Então para que dois anjos??

-A teoria era que um dos anjos lutariam entre si,já que iriam escolher lados diferentes.

-Ah...

-Eu vou ter que ir embora...-Shimbei se levantara da cama.-Sayonara Set-chan!

Shimbei some,e logo após Satsuki faz uma breve reverência e somem na escuridão da noite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-...O que você quer me contar??

-...Fiquei te escondendo isso por muito tempo mas...Sou um ser humano Rissa.

Rissa parou tudo o que estava fazendo,olhou surpresa para o Itachi,se levantou e tomou distância dele.

-...Você...Por que me escondeu isso todo esse tempo??

-Eu...Você...Eu...Nunca disse que era vampiro...

-Tem razão...Mas...Por que mentiu para mim??

-...Oras...Você nunca me perguntou!

Rissa ia abria a boca para retrucar,porém seu irmão a chamara.

-Rissa!!!Reunião lá com o ancião!!!Parece que é urgente!!!A Kaileena e Orochimaru estão aqui!!!

Itachi se surpreendeu mentalmente,Orochimaru,o maior vampiro de toda a história aqui neste refúgio??Ele não podia perder isso,por nada nesse mundo...Porém Orochimaru iria reconhecê-lo...Logo se lembrou que podia gravar a conversa numa escuta e mandar instantaneamente para a sede aonde os caçadores costumam se reunir.

Instalou rapidamente o equipamento,porém um vampiro o pegou no flagra.

-Você!-Um vampiro estava pronto para dedar Itachi,porém,ele foi mais rápido,pegou uma katana e matou rapidamente o vampiro,que antes de morrer soltou um grito medonho.

-Eu escutei um grito aqui!

-Ótimo...Mais gente chegando para piorar as coisas...

Itachi terminou de instalar tudo e camuflar a escuta,logo após ia reticar a katana fincada no chão,porém,antes de conseguir,mais vampiros iam chegando,sem saída,largou a sua katana ali e fugiu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Bem...estamos reunidos aqui por que...-Kaileena fora uma das primeiras pessoas a se pronunciar ali,naquela sala.

-É nosso tempo de dominar,e que todos os caçadores não existam mais nesse mundo,que todos os seres humanos sejam nossos escravos,por isso queremos o apoio de todos os vampiros existentes.Já que lutaremos contra todos os seres humanos,principalmente os caçadores!-Orochimaru lançara um sorriso falso para todos os presentes naquela sala.-Contamos com o apoio de vocês??...Quem não quiser colaborar,saia da sala imediatamente.

Sai se levantara e saíra da sala,logo depois saiu mais dois vampiros,todos olharam em direção á saída.

-"_Eles não iriam fazer nenhuma diferença se estivessem na luta ou não_."-Pensara Orochimaru enquanto observava a saída.

-_"Preciso avisar os Irmãos Uchiha sobre esse acontecimento..."-_Pensara Sai indo em direção á cidade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shikamaru andava apressadamente pela sede dos caçadores e estava com a sua escuta ligada,se dirigiu á um escritório aonde Tsunade,Jiraiya e Kakashi estariam naquele momento.Bateu a porta,teve a permissão para entrar.

-Tsunade-sama,Jiraiya-sama e Kakashi-san,Tenho uma coisa para comunicá-los.-diz Shikamaru enquanto fazia uma leve reverência.

-O que é Shikamaru??-Jiraiya perguntara curioso.

-Estamos recebendo uma mensagem da escuta do Uchiha Itachi.-Shikamaru mostrou a sua escuta,voltou do começo e amplificou o som,revelando a reunião dos vampiros.

Minutos depois,Tsunade se levantara,olhara para todos presentes naquela sala e anunciou:

-Preparem-se para uma possível guerra...não podemos perder tempo algum!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sai contara tudo o que escutara lá no refúgio para o Sasuke e Setsuna.

-...Se isso for acontecer de verdade...Será um massacre!-Sai concluíra,dando um ponto final na conversa.

Setsuna se levantara do lugar,pegara uma katana e estendera para o Sai,que olhava incrédulo para ela.

-...Lute comigo.

-Tem certeza??

-Nunca tive mais certeza nessa vida...Vamos.

Sasuke acompanhava os dois com os olhos,não sabia o que Setsuna pretendia...

Sai e Setsuna começaram a travar uma luta,ambos eram habilidosos,ambos lutavam de igual para igual.A luta estava equilibrada demais.

Logo Setsuna fez uma manobra que fez com que Sai perdesse sua katana,e o derrubou no chão,apontou a katana ameaçadoramente para o rapaz á sua frente.Setsuna sorriu e Sai estava encarando a garota e a katana

-...Me decidi o que irei fazer da minha vida.-Sorriu Setsuna para o rapaz á sua frente,larou a sua katana e se sentou no chão,Sai sentou-se ao seu lado e fez uma cara de interrogação.

-O que exatamente você vai fazer??

-Tudo em seu tempo...Se essa hora chegar,eu irei contar.Aliás...Gostei da luta.

-Igualmente.Espero a revanche.

Setsuna ficara em silêncio,olhou para o céu,o Sol estava nascendo,e vendo isso Sai sumira da sua vista.

-...Sai...A revanche eu...Vou ficar te devendo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amanhecera completamente,Sasuke ficara cuidando da loja dos Uchihas,enquanto Setsuna levava Aoshi na casa de uma velha amiga.

-Aonde nós vamos Setsuna nee-chan??

-Na casa de uma velha amiga.-Setsuna sorrira gentilmente para Aoshi.

Logo parou em frente á uma floricultura.

-É aqui??

-Sim...Aoshi-kun.

Entraram na floricultura,O cheiro de flores era agradável,uma garota de cabelos loiros olhou em direção á porta,e logo sorriu,se levantou em direção da Setsuna e a abraçou.

-Set-chan!Á quanto tempo!Você se lembrou de mim??

-Bem...Sim...

Ino reparou no garotinho loiro ao lado da Setsuna,se abaixou e sorrira para o garoto sorrindo.

-Bouya...Qual é seu nome??

-Shihyo Aoshi...-Respondera o garoto sorrindo.

-O meu é Yamanaka Ino...Mas o que traz vocês aqui??

-Ino-chan...você sabe aonde ele pode ficar??

Ino parara de sorrir e sua cara passou de sorridente para pensativa,logo se levantou,com um sorriso na cara.

-Ele pode ficar em casa...

-Sério???

-Sim...Meus pais não se importariam da presença desse bouya.

-Oka...amanhã ele vem com as coisas.

-Mande lembranças á Sasuke-kun oka??

-Sim...Tenha certeza que mandarei.

Setsuna e Aoshi saíram da loja,e o trajeto de volta fora silenciosa,até demais para o gosto do Aoshi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bem...Esse capítulo não começou a pancadaria,mas eu prometo que na próxima,vai ter pancadaria!...Capítulos pequenos por não ter tanto tempo para escrever...Não fiquem tão bravos..oka??

Espero que gostem do capítulo

**Agradecimentos á:**

_**Rangiku Ichihara**_

_**Rodrigo DeMolay**_

_**Meriyasu**_

_**Ichimaru Takeo**_

_**Yuki Blackwell**_

Bjsss

F  
U  
I  
!!!!


	10. Cap7

Yoo minna! Bem...Esse capítulo chegou mais rápido né?É que vai ter pancadaria...Mais ou menos da metade do capítulo para frente!

Mas...Vamos parar de enrolação e escrever a fanfic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo 7**

-A primeira coisa que iremos fazer é...-Orochimaru sorrira maleficamente.-Matar Sakurai Satsuki.

Todos os vampiros se entre olharam,e Kaileena fez uma cara de interrogação.

-É um anjo...E todos os nossos planos irão á ruína se ela resolver usar seus poderes.-sussurrou para Kaileena,e ela fez um sinal positivo,indicando que entendera o que o homem lhe dissera.

Kaileena olhara ao redor,vira um loiro de olhos azul-acinzentados.

-Deidara!

-Sim Kaileena-sama!-Deidara se levantou de súbito.

-Mate a Sakurai Satsuki.-Orochimaru entregara uma foto á ele.

Deidara observou a foto.

-Então está bem...vamos esperar o anoitecer...-Deidara sorrira com o canto da boca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-E aí...Já soube?-Mari perguntava para o garoto loiro que estava ao seu lado,como sempre comendo um belo prato de rámen.

-Se eu já soube?Do que eu soube?

-Do lance lá com o Orochimaru e uma tal de Kaileena.

-O que eles querem?-Nessa altura,Naruto nem tava mais prestando atenção no seu rámem.

-O grande lance é...-Mari tomava um copo d'água-Que...os dois estão querendo governar o mundo...Seria assim...Um mundo dominado por vampiros,nenhum caçador existirá e os seres humanos seriam escravizados por nós,os vampiros.

-E o que tem isso?

-Seu baka!Se isso acontecer,seria um grande caos!Logo os licans não ficariam quietos ao verem vampiros no poder.

-É...Nesse ponto...Seria isso...Esse mundo não teria mais a "paz".

-Temos que impedir essa guerra Naruto...

-Mari-chan...Mas como?

-...Os anjos...

-Anjos?

-Sim...

-Mas aonde eles estão?

-Eu sei aonde uma delas está.-Mari se levanta-Vamos fazer uma visitinha á noite,já que provavelmente de manhã,a gente não vai encontrá-la.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-O que?Itachi-kun era um caçador?-Rissa arregalou os olhos e abaixou o olhar.

-Aquele desgraçado...-Irmão de Rissa socou a parede.-Ele pelo menos foi capturado não?

-...Infelizmente ele escapou...

Rissa olhava a neve cair,nem prestava mais atenão na conversa,ficara decepcionada com as mentiras do Itachi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Satsuki corria pelas ruas de Konoha já anoitecia,portando,quase ninguém andava pelas ruas,em seus olhos,desespero,e ela era perseguida pelo Deidara,o loiro a encurralou até uma rua que era completamente deserta.

-Reze muito garota...Já que aqui será seu túmulo...-Deidara diz enquanto ele ativava sua bomba em formato de um pássaro,fazendo-a voar em direção á Satsuki.-KATSU!

A bomba explodiu,e Satsuki voou alguns metros,bateu na parede e ficou ali,desacordada.

-Bem...Vamos ver...-Verifica se está morta.-bem...Essa aí já era.Niimu kanryou!

Deidara saiu da rua em cima do seu pássaro de argila,em seguida,Naruto e Mari chegam,olham para a Satsuki toda ferida e semi-morta,Mari corre até ela.

-Satsuki!Satsuki!-Mari chacoalhava levemente a ruiva.

-...Mari-chan?

-O que lhe ocorreu?

-Tentaram me matar...Antes de mais nada...Tenho que te revelar o paradeiro do segundo e último anjo...-Satsuki cospe sangue.-É...-Satsuki começa a perder os sentidos.-U...chi...ha...S...

Satsuki morre,Mari fecha gentilmente os olhos da garota á sua frente.

-Afinal...Quem é Uchiha S?-Mari perguntara á Naruto.

-É ou a Setsuna ou Sasuke-teme...

-Você sabe aonde eles estão?

-Sei aonde eles moram...

-Me leva até lá?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru observava todos os preparativos para o começo da "guerra" propriamente dita,Kabuto dava todas as ordens e Kaileena estava escutando o recado de um dos seus subordinados.

-Parece que a Sakurai Satsuki já está morta.-Kaileena relatara ao Orochimaru,que por sua vez sorrira satisfeito.

-Agora não tem nenhuma pedra no meu caminho...Kaileena...Mande eles atacarem amanhã...Ao anoitecer...

-ATENÇÃO!AMANÃ AO ANOITECER,VAMOS ATACAR!

Os vampiros deram um grito de saudação á Kaileena e Orochimaru,que sorriam sarcasticamente.

Sakura,por sua vez que estava no lugar do Itachi agora,ao escutar

tudo isso,correu até á sede dos caçadores,e relatou tudo á Tsunade.

-Temos que se preparar para o amanhã...Sakura...Convoque todos os caçadores e relate tudo á eles,temos que fazer todos os preparativos...Não podemos perder dos vampiros...De jeito nenhum!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Shikamaru!Shikamaru!-uma voz feminina chamava o Shikamaru e o chacoalhando bruscamente.

-...O que foi problemática...-Shikamaru diz enquanto acordava do seu vigésimo sono do dia.

-Eu tenho nome caso você não saiba!-A garota diz brava.

Essa era a Miho Kurahashi,ela possui cabelos vermelhos curtos na altura do pescoço, partidos pro lado,lisos e repicados,seus olhos da cor azul-céu,usa uma camisa roxa,sem mangas,com o desenho de um dragão na borda em cor preta,uma calça preta cheia de bolsos e larga;luvas negras e uma bota cano curto preta.Nas costas leva uma katana chamada Sazanami.

-Okay...O que quer Miho?

Miho respirara fundo.

-...Estamos quase no meio de uma guerra,a gente se matando para fazer todos os preparativos,a Tsunade-sama de TPM adiantada e você ainda consegue ficar dormindo e ainda por cima pergunta o que eu quero?

-Tá sua viciada...O que deseja...

-...Meu deus...Só estou pedindo para você,que pelo menos,uma vez na sua vida,faça algo útil!

-Não grita sua problemática...

-Quem disse que eu estou gritando?

Shikamaru a ignora,se levanta de repente,caminha em direção á sala da Tsunade,deixando a Miho perplexa com a atitude do rapaz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Os dias seguiram rapidamente,até que a noite mais espertada pelos vampiros chegou.

-Será hoje que os vampiros ficarão no poder,os humanos serão escravizados e os caçadores se extinguirão...-Orochimaru dizia,armado até os dentes.

-Eu sei que vocês darão o melhor de si...E quem conseguir matar Hatake Kakashi ganhará um lugar na nossa realeza!-Kaileena se pronunciara pela primeira vez,naquela noite.

Um dos vampiros,que era o Gempachi,se levantara,olhara fixamente na Kaileena e diz sorrindo.

-Pois então...O matarei,se isso for teu desejo,e trarei a cabeça de Hatake Kakashi de cortezia.

Kaileena sorriu,afinal,viu que todos os vampiros ali presentes,obedeceriam a ela cegamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Essa noite,pode ser a última de vocês,não vou negar a ninguém,mas não podemos perder dos vampiros,com os vampiros dominando esse mundo,será o fim!

Tsunade é interrompida com o barulho da porta sendo interrompida.

-Desculpe a interrupção Tsunade-sama...É que tive uns imprevistos...-Kakashi aparecera,e atrés dele surgiram Itachi,Setsuna,Shimbei,Sasuke,Ino,Aoshi e Sai.

-Quem são eles?Aliás...O que alguns vampiros fazem aqui?

-Não se preocupe Tsunade-sama...Sou Inue Shimbei...

-O vampiro renegado pela família...

-Sou o Sai a seu dispor...

-O vampiro rebelde...

-Shihyo Aoshi...

-O vampiro original...

-Viemos ajudar!-Setsuna dissera no seu tom animado de sempre.

-Uchiha Setsuna...Você...É um anjo certo?

-Bem...Eu acho que eu sou...Como sabe?

-Recebi uma carta da Satsuki...dizendo que alguns vampiros e entre eles um anjo viria ajudar no nosso lado...

A porta é escancarada novamente e surge Naruto e Mari.

-Tsunade obaa-chan!Vim ajudarttebayo!

-Naruto...

-Vamos atacar!-Jiraiya falara para quebra o silêncio incômodo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Os dois lados se dirigia á um campo aberto,os vampiros,contra os caçadores,o bem e o mal se enfrentaria aquela noite,naquele momento.Era uma batalha decisiva,aonde o bem não poderia perder de jeito nenhum.

Ambos os lados não tinham nenhuma feição amigável,logo partiram ao ataque iniciando uma luta feroz... 

**Tsuzuku...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

...Bem...Não me matem!Parei no começo da luta neah?xD

Mas e aew?Gostaram?...O capítulo ficou maior em compensação xD(tentando enrolar as pessoas)

...Mas vou ter que matar alguns personagens...

Mas não se preocupem...Não vai doer nadinha!xD

**Agradecimentos aos...**

**Aredhel St.John**

**Yuki Blackwell**

**Rodrigo DeMolay**

Bem...Então até logooo o/


	11. Cap8

Yoo minna então...Estou postando mais um capítulo da Brokem Wings...A fanfic está acabando ç.ç

Depois da guerra,eu acho que vou fazer mais alguns capítulos(mais um ou dois) e um epílogo...Ah!E ainda vou ter que matar a Setsuna -.- q triste ç.ç

Mas vamo para de embolação e dedo digitando a fanfic! o7!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo 8**

...A guerra mais mortal começara...Não era primeira grande guerra,tampouco segunda grande guerra,essa guerra foi denominada mais tarde de guerra noturna,já que eles guerreavam durante á noite,e apenas pausavam durante o dia.

...Vamos parar de detalhar isso,porque tampouco quero transformar isso em aqueles livros chatos de história,vamos voltar para a guerra,antes de fugirmos do contexto.

Deidara se divertia jogando bombas,Sasori lutava com suas marionetes,Garu com sua espada transparente com alguns escritos em vermelho-sangue com escrituras em latim,Rissa também lutava,aliás todos lutavam,cada um com suas armas.

Logo o campo aberto foi tingido lentamente de vermelho-sangue,várias pessoas foram morrendo lentamente,de tudo qualquer jeito,decapitado,com coração perfurado...Bem...Do jeito que tudo e a todos imaginar.

Apenas Setsuna e Sai não foram para o campo de batalha,Setsuna ainda estava indecisa no que ela irira fazer,sabia que tinha que salvar a Terra,porém,não queria morrer,enquanto Sai vigiava tudo,já que não se sabia se Orochimaru sabia sobre o segundo anjo,já que o primeiro já morreu...

-Sai...

-O que foi Setsuna??

-A revanche...Vou ficar te devendo...

-Por que??

-Porque...Digamos que não vai dar...

-Fala...

-Porque se eu resolver salvar esse mundo dessa guerra...Eu...

-Você o que??

-Vou...Justamente...A morte me espera...

O silêncio reinou entre os dois,nenhum dos dois ousava quebrar este silêncio,Sai apenas ficou olhando a garota,e nos seus olhos refletiam indecisão e medo ao mesmo tempo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaileena e Kakashi travavam uma luta um tanto feroz,Kakashi tinha mais força,porém Kaileena era mais hábil,tornando a luta difícil e basicamente equilibrada.

Kanabi lutava com Orochimaru,e este mantinha um sorriso cínico no rosto,enquanto nos olhos da garota refletia ódio.

Meiko lutava com um vampiro,porém outro vampiro ia atacar por trás,porém o Haku a salvou do ataque.

Satomi atirava as suas temidas flechas em seus inimigos,e todos um tiro certeiro,nenhuma flecha era desperdiçada,ela era a arqueira perfeita,era como a chamaram mais tarde,após o término da guerra.

Gempachi estava ocupado com a Temari,Sasuke lutava com alguns vampiros,Miho foi ferida gravemente,sendo levada pela Ino e pelo Shikamaru.

De todos os guerreiros,o mais temido era Takeo,um loiro alto(bota alto nisso u.u) de cabelos lisos e compridos e olhos vermelhos,com a metade do seu rosto queimado,e com sobretudo,lutava com a sua enorme foice,sendo difícil a aproximação.Estava lutando atualmente com seu meio-irmão Uzumaki Naruto,porém Takeo não reconhecia-o e muito menos Naruto.

Deidara lutava contra uma garota de cabelos negros,lisos e até a cintura, com uma franja repicada caindo sobre os olhos,os mesmos negros,e rostinho infantil,pele branca,dando o ar de uma boneca de porcelana,usava uma kimono branca com a faixa rosa bebê e usa sapatilhas brancas.Seu nome era Ametsuchi Maree,uma caçadora,que conhecera á um ano no parque...

**Flash back Maree ON**

_Maree caminhava por um parque, procurando por rosas. Já estava procurando-as nos arbustos há algum tempo, até que esbarra em alguém, e ambos caem no chão.  
- Ai... Gomen moço! - Ela dizia levantando-se rapidamente, e estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo.  
- Não foi nada... - Ela percebeu que ele segurava uma rosa  
- Onde achou essa flor?  
- Nos arbustos no portão do parque... por quê?  
- Estou a um tempo procurando por elas...  
- As quer tanto assim?  
- Sim.  
- Por que?  
- Adoro rosas... Bem, arigatou, estou indo!  
- Espere. - Ele a segurou pelo braço, e ela virou-se para ele - Pode ficar  
com essa... - Ele entregou-a a rosa, que tinha uma coloração rosa.  
- Obrigada... A propósito, qual seu nome?  
- Deidara. E o seu?  
- Maree... Bem, até outro dia, Deidara.  
Desde então, sempre que ia naquele parque, o encontrava no portão dele.E ele,sempre estava esperando-a ali, naquele mesmo lugar..._

Mas foi há algum tempo que Maree descobrira que ele era um vampiro,e Deidara descobrira que ela era uma caçadora,foi assim,que literalmente,eles foram "distanciando" á medida que o tempo passava,porém,todos que os vissem lá naquele parque,jurariam de pés juntos que os dois se amam,só não admitem.

Ninguém pronunciava nada,apenas trocavam olhares e golpes,o frio estava intenso,e logo começara a nevar,porém,essa neve logo foram sido tingidos de vermelho...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miho dormira profundamente, nas suas costas era possível vê um profundo corte de katana,que estava enfaixado agora,ela abrira os olhos lentamente,ainda atordoada com o ferimento.

-Finalmente a bela adormecida se sente?  
-Minha cabeça dói.  
Shikamaru se levanta e se senta ao seu lado na cama.  
-Agora eu vi,além de me preocupar com a minha própria vida ainda tenho que te proteger.Que problemático.  
-Não me lembro de ter pedido a sua ajuda.  
-Ainda é mal agradecida.Aliás quando foi que você fez esta tatuagem de cruz nas costas- a menina o olhou com espanto e ele pareceu lê seus pensamentos.  
-Não se preocupe eu não vi nada.Foi a Ino que te trocou.  
-E como você sabe da tatuagem?  
-Ela comentou por alto.  
Houve um momento de silêncio.  
-Fiquei preocupado,você não acordava.-_NA:Tá ela ficou dormindo á um dia...  
_Os dois começaram a corar e ele completou em tom de brincadeira.  
-Eu acho que é este seu pulmão que não presta mais de tão sujo que tá.  
-Cala a boca.  
-Não faça mais isso.- falou sério a encarando nos olhos. -Agora vá dormir você tem que descansar.  
Falou indo embora.  
-Shikamaru...  
O jovem parou na porta e a olhou.  
-Obrigado. - respondeu corada olhando para o outro lado.  
-Cara,que problemático.

E o rapaz foi embora sorrindo.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Setsuna se levantara de súbito,fazendo com que o Sai adormecido acorde com um belo susto,Setsuna caminhara até a porta,e abrindo-a,vendo o campo de batalha e a neve,toda tingida de vermelho,saiu assim mesmo,descalça e sem nenhuma arma,Sai a segue,a segura pelo pulso,Setsuna olhara para o garoto,e seus olhos estavam azuis.

-Sestuna??

-Sai...Me decidi...Eu percebi que se eu ficar parada,sem fazer nada e sabendo que eu posso salvar a todos,vou morrer de remorso depois de tudo ter acontecido...Vou fazer o certo,antes que seja tarde.-Setsuna sorrira para o Sai,mas não era um sorriso de felicidade,mas era um sorriso triste que se formava nos lábios da garota,Sai apenas a segue em silêncio,enquanto nas costas da garota começara surgir asas,brancas e puras como a neve.

As suas asas eram quebradas,porém,não deixavam de ser belas,e dali a pouso,os olhares se voltaram na garota,que agora havia assumido a sua forma de anjo.

Orochimaru olhava a cena assustado,sabia das existência de um anjo,porém,não contava com a existência de um outro anjo.

-Alguém!Impeça essa garota!Mate-a!!-Orochimaru gritara flustrado.

Kabuto avançou contra a garota,porém foi impedido pelo Sai,mais alguns vampiros a atacavam,porém foram barrados pelos caçadores,e pelo Shimbei.

Satomi lançara uma de suas flechas,porém uma barreira de gelo fora formada,partindo a flecha da garota em dois...

-Se quiserem me atacar,podem me atacar,só que depois...Não se arrependam.Já que sou mais perigosa do que vocês pensam.-sorriso malvado elevado á triplo.

Com essas palavras vindo da Setsuna,todos recuam bruscamente,Orochimaru avançou contra ela,porém Kanabi o interferiu,ferindo-o mortalmente.

Todos haviam parado a luta,todos estavam perplexos com o aparecimento de um anjo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

xD Capítulo curto e estranho no meu ponto de vista...Acabei matando o Orochie xD eu acho...o.o xD Vai acabar a guerra...E tá acabando a fanfic... Mas eu vou fazer outra fanfic de fichas...Aguardem!!

Mas espero que gostemE os personagens que não apareceram,apareceram agora...porém...Gomemmmm xD prometo que na próxima fanfic de fichas,eu vou fazer o possível para todos aparecerem sem tanta demora...

**Agradecimentos á:**

**Meriyasu**

**Hanna Ying-Yang**

**Yuki Blackwell**

**Rodrigo 'NarutoBoy'**

**Aredhel St.John**

**Rodrigo DeMolay**

**Rangiku Ichihara**

Erm...Desculpa por qualquer coisa...

É que faço besteria sem perceber...Então desculpas oka xD

Até logooo

FUIII


	12. Cap9

Yoo minna T-T é um dos últimos(mais dois ou três capítulos

Yoo minna T-T é um dos últimos(este capítulo e mais o epílogo...)Ainda tenho que matar Setsuna...Quero dizer já vou matar ela...ç.ç

Bem...Vamos á fanficv

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**Canção anti-guerra" cantamos todos juntos.**_

_**Até que esse mundo transborde de sorrisos.**_

"_**Canção anti**__**-guerra" sound this world**_

_**Para que ninguém mais se machuque.**_

"_**Canção anti-guerra" cantamos todos juntos.**_

_**Também para as pessoas que nos ensinaram a ser vitimas.**_

"_**Canção anti**__**-guerra" sound this world**_

_**Até que o mundo transborde de felicidade e sorrisos**_

_**Adeus, às pessoas que deram a vida para proteger este Japão.**_

_**Nascidas no mesmo Japão que agora está largado a poeira.**_

_**Vocês trouxeram o conhecimento e nos ensinaram.**_

_**A insensatez da guerra, a tristeza, a dor e então a morte.**_

**(Saraba-The GazettE)**

**...**

**Capítulo 9**

O silêncio dominava o local,um vento gélido percorreu aquele campo e o cheiro de sangue impregnava o ar,todos observavam a Setsuna,uns com uma certa expectativa e outros com um certo medo.

Ela mantinha o olhar sério e melancólico,seus pés já estavam quase congelando devido ao contado com a neve,ainda nevava e o frio aumentava á medida que o tempo passava,aquele silêncio estava incomodando á todos,e Setsuna finalmente abrira a boca para falar(não...é só para respirar ¬¬ xD)

-Bem...Eu Uchiha Setsuna,declaro que,esta guerra acabará agora,os vampiros não existirão mais,os caçadores,também não.Bem...Para acabar com todos os atritos,vou acabar com todas as criaturas mágicas existentes na terra,porém se for preciso,os anjos voltarão e salvarão a Terra várias vezes se for preciso...

Setsuna fechou os olhos,um brilho forte atingiu a todos,e todos desmaiaram,apenas Sai e Setsuna ficaram em pé.

-Setsuna??

**...**

_**se havia liberdade para se ter naquele claro e azul céu**_

_**eu não me importaria se essas asas das quais eu me orgulho tanto fossem arrancadas**_

_**Eu comecei a correr, freneticamente mirando para o céu**_

_**eu abri minhas asas e voei para longe, e o lugar onde eu caí era 'liberdade'.**_

_**Com uma família maravilhosa, e amigos maravilhosos**_

_**esses foram os melhores dias da minha vida, se eu renascer**_

_**vamos nos encontrar de novo...**_

_**(miseinen-the GazettE)**_

_**...**_

-Hai??-Setsuna respondera com um belo sorriso,e ela começara a brilhar...Ela estava sumindo.

-Você não vai se esquecer de mim??

-Ah seu baka...acha que vou me esquecer de você??Você é que vai se esquecer de mim...Essas são as regras.

-...Então...antes que eu me esqueça...Eu te amo.

Setsuna sorriu.

-Eu também te amo seu baka...-Disse ela fechando os olhos e sumindo completamente.

Sai ficou olhando o lugar aonde estava Setsuna abobado,porém,logo perdera os sentidos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sai abriu lentamente os olhos,deu de cara com o Sasuke,Aoshi,Mari e Naruto.

-Aonde estou??-Sai perguntara apreensivo

-No hospital seu idiota,está aí desacordado á um mês.-Sasuke lhe informara de forma mais gentil o possível.

-Cadê a Setsuna??-Sai perguntara atônito.

-Quem é essa??-Naruto perguntara.

-Sasuke...Cadê a sua irmã??A Setsuna...

-Tá brincando né??-Sasuke rira debochado.-Eu não tenho nenhuma irmã.Muito menos conheço uma pessoa com esse nome...

Sai olhara para todos os presentes daquele quarto.

-Ah...entendo...

-Ficar de coma por um mês afetou o cérebro desse Gasparzinho...-Sasuke sorriu debochando.

-E os vampiros??

-Mas nii-chan...Os vampiros só existem nas lendas!-Aoshi exclamou,como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Tem certeza que você está bem??-Mari perguntou quase morrendo de rir com os "delírios" do Sai.

-Estou ótimo sim...-Sai dissera,olhando a neve cair pela janela.

-Bem...Eu vou ter que ir...Melhoras Sai-san!-Mari fez uma leve reverência e se retira.

-Ah me espera Mari-chan!-Naruto saiu,logo em seguida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru se recuperava completamente das feridas causadas pela guerra,porém,ele não se lembrava o por que,e como ele fora para guerra,tampouco como ele se ferira e como ninguém se lembrava da guerra.

Ele olhava a neve cair,e logo atrás vinha o Kabuto com o braço enfaixado.

-Orochimaru-sama...Qual será o próximo plano para destruir Konoha??

-Ainda não tenho planos...Vamos deixar como está...Porém um dia eu voltarei...-Orochimaru sorrira macabramente.-Mande chamar Kanabi...Quero ter uma conversa séria com ela...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Takeo observava Hinata caminhando...O que lhe surpreendeu era que ela vinha na sua direção.

-Oi Takeo-san...-Hinata lhe lançara um sorriso gentil á ele.

-Olá...

-Está um dia bonito hoje né...

-É...

-...

-...

Um silêncio incômodo se instalou entre os dois,porém,Takeo interrompeu o silêncio.

-Eu falo eu te odeio,porém,não quero te falar te odeio,e ao mesmo que eu falo eu te odeio,eu quero te falar que eu te amo,porém,não consigo te falar eu te amo,por isso eu te falo eu te odeio.

Hinata ficou processando no quase-enigma pronunciado pelo rapaz á sua frente,e corou ao perceber o que ele quis dizer.

-...P-pois s-saiba que...Eu sinto o mesmo que você...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaileena andava calmamente pela floresta de Konoha,quando esbarra no Kakashi.

Ficaram se encarando,um vidrado nos olhos do outro.

-Olá srta.Kaileena!-Kakashi faz uma leve saudação á mulher a sua frente.

-Olá Kakashi.-Kaileena responde no seu tom suave de sempre,muito comparável a um silvo de uma cobra.

-O que uma dama da nobreza faz num lugar come esse??

-Eu??Só estava caminhando...

-Mas é muito perigoso...A senhorita podia se perder.

-Ah...Está preocupado comigo não??-Um discreto sorriso se formava nos lábios da Kaileena.

-...Bem...Sim.

-Então...A partir de agora,você vai ser meu segurança pessoal,e não aceito um não como uma resposta.

Kakashi sorriu de baixo da sua máscara,Kaileena dá meia volta,tomando seu rumo inicial,e Kakashi segue-a silenciosamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maree caminhava pelo mesmo parque de sempre,dessa vez procurava por uma pessoa,e não por uma rosa,como sempre fazia.

Sorriu ao encontrar a pessoa que ela procurava a manhã inteira.Correu até ele e se sentou ao seu lado.

-Oi Deidara...

-Oi Maree...

-...Deidara...

-Sim??

-Eu tenho que te dizer uma coisa...Que há muito tempo queria lhe dizer...

-O que é??

-...É que...Etto...

-Fala...

-Eu te amo Deidara!Ou você ainda não percebeu??-Maree se levanta de súbito

Deidara também se levanta,sorri,e diz:

-Eu também te amo...Fico muito feliz que você sente o mesmo por mim...

Maree retribui o sorriso,e ambos aproximam os rostos,e se beijam,de modo apaixonado e carinhoso.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Garu estava tocando violino e a Konan escutava atentamente o rapaz tocando o instrumento,quando ele acaba,ela sorri e aplaude,Garu faz uma leve reverência.

-Esta música foi para você.Á pessoa mais linda que conheci.

Konan corara da cabeça aos pés,Garu aproximava-se da garota e roubou os lábios para si,quando se separaram completamente corados.

-Eu te amo.-Falaram ao mesmo tempo,sorriram e se beijaram novamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meiko e Haku estavam andando calmamente,porém uma árvore quase cai em cima da pobre Meiko,porém,Haku a empurra para frente,e Haku fica em cima da Meiko,os dois coraram com a proximidade dos rostos.

Haku se preparava para se levantar,porém Meiko ,o puxa e o beija,os dois ficam assim,até que o ar falta para ambos.

-Eu...

-...Não importa quão azarada você seja,eu te amo Meiko-chan.

-Eu também te amo Haku-kun...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Satomi e Sasori andavam lado a lado,Sasori para de repente, dois fitam profundamente nos olhos de ambos.Olhos verde-limão nos castanho,castanho no verde-limão.Ambos aproximam os rostos,fecharam os olhos,e tocaram os lábios tão desejados há muito tempo para os dois,Satomi passa o braço no pescoço do Sasori e ele passa o braço na cintura dela,os dois ficaram ali,debaixo da lua-cheia,debaixo de uma cerejeira velha e bem frondosa.

-Eu te amo Sasori-kun...Desde que eu me entendo por gente.

-Eu também Satomi...Eu também...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miho estava sentada na cama,ainda se recuperando completamente da sua ferida nas costas,observava a neve cair,o engraçado que,por mais que ela tente,ela não se lembrava como ela se machucou,acendeu o seu cigarro,e Shikamaru entrou no quarto dela.

-Mas você é um chaminé né??Vive soltando fumaça...-Shikamaru sorriu debochado.

-Ah...Cala a boca...Não sei nem como eu gosto de você!

Shikamaru ficou paralisado e Miho corara ao processar as suas palavras pronunciadas á pouco.

-Desculpa...Mas o que você disse??

-...Não sei nem como eu gosto de você...

-Eu também...Não entendo como eu gosto de uma problemática feito você... XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Mas...Ás vezes acho que o Sai nii-chan não está completamente maluco sobre esses vampiros,anjos e uma garota chamada Setsuna...Ás vezes tenho uma leve impressão de ter vivido e passado por isso...

Aoshi,Ino,Sasuke,Mari e Naruto estavam conversando,formando uma rodinha de amigos.

-É verdade...Tenho a impressão de ter conhecido uma Setsuna também...-Ino e Mari falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Mas...Se isso for verdade...Quem foi Setsuna,aonde ela está??Será que os vampiros existiram de verdade??-Sasuke lançara essa pergunta para todos.

...Ninguém se lembrava da Setsuna,se lembravam,não tinham certeza da existência da garota,e logo chegavam á uma conclusão que era um sonho...

-Ah...Eu aposto que isso foi um sonho,essa garota chamada Setsuna não existe,aliás...É difícil encontrar alguém com esse nome,além de o Sai afirmar que ela era a irmã do Sasuke...

...Todos tinham essa dúvida...Aliás...Será que ela existiu mesmo??Será que tudo isso não passou de um sonho??Ou será que tudo isso aconteceu realmente??

Ninguém sabia afirmar...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

...Bem...Capítulo saiu chatinho e repetitivo...Bem...Até logo no epílogo oka??Espero que vocês,leitores não me matem...no epílogo vão acontecer algumas surpresinhas...Mas só no próximo e último capítulo,que é um epílogo...

**Agradecimentos á:**

_**Lepitas**_

_**Hangiku Ichihara**_

_**Hanna Yin-Yang**_

_**Aredhel St.John**_

_**Meriyasu**_

_**Anala Blackwell**_

Bem...Até o último post!!

Bjksss

Fuiii!! o/


	13. Epílogo

Yooo

Yooo!!o/Buenas!!Muy bien!Yo tengo el ultimo capítulo aqui...Entences...Bem!Vou quebrar este meu espanhol fajuto,que ninguém merece!xD Bem...Vamos ao que interesaa o/ Lá em baixo tenho uma pergunta para fazer para vocês...

Entonces!

Um Bueno Capítulo!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Epílogo**_

As lembranças daquele dia foram completamente apagadas,os anos,as estações se passaram,todos se casaram,e digamos que passaram-se tantos anos que todos se reencarnaram...

_Dias atuais..._

O relógio marcava 6:30 da manhã,e o despertador tocou,uma mão desligara imediatamente o despertador,levantara as cobertas,revelando um garoto com os olhos da cor ônix e a pele branca demais,olhou ao redor e achou o seu uniforme literalmente "largado" no canto do quarto,pegou o uniforme e vestiu-se rapidamente.

O uniforme era constituído por uma camisa social branca,uma gravata vermelha com algumas listras negras,um casaco preto com o símbolo da escola e uma calça social preta,um sapato social preto,ao se trocar,se dirigiu em direção ao banheiro,lavou o seu rosto e escovou os dentes,pegou sua mochila e foi em direção á cozinha,que estava completamente vazia,também pudera,morava sozinho.

Pegou algumas torradas e foi em direção á saída do apartamento,trancando-o logo em seguida desceu as escadas,pegou a sua bicicleta e pedalou em direção á sua escola.Lá encontrou seus amigos,Maree,Hinata,Takeo,Deidara,Mari,Naruto e Sasuke.

-Yoo...-Sai cumprimentara a todos.

-Yoo...Sai você sabe das novas??-Naruto veio falando com seu tom animado de sempre.

-Não...O que aconteceu??

-P-Parece q-que uma g-garota n-nova v-vai e-entrar na sala.

-...Legal...E que tem ela??

-Parece que ela é mó bonita!-Deidara falara,e Maree lança um olhar mortal que fez Deidara se estremecer.

-...Hn...Agora se me dão licença,vou entrar na minha sala.

Sai entra na sala.observa todas as carteiras vagas,e escolhe uma no fundão,aonde ele supostamente estaria isolado,logo o sinal batera,anunciando o início das aulas.

Sai pegara o seu ipod e começara a escutar uma música qualquer,sem sequer prestar atenção na vida alheia.

-Sr Kuromoto,retire o seu fone por favor.-A voz do Asuma soou irritada.-Bem...uma aluna acabou de ser transferida de Oosaka,e ela estudará na sala de vocês,espero que a recebam muito bem...Pode entrar Srta Shimoda.  
A porta se abre,revelando uma garota de olhos azul-gelo,cabelos negro-azulados que vão até a altura dos ombros,bem repicada,mechas vermelhas e louras nas pontas do cabelo e na franja que cai na altura do queixo,baixinha,feições delicadas e infantis,os olhos bem expressivos e inoscentes.Usava o uniforme do colégio,que era constituída por uma saia preta que vão até acima dos joelhos,a mesma camisa,a mesma gravata e o mesmo casaco,ela,ao em vez dos sapatos sociais,usava um all-star de cano alto preto,com cadarços vermelhos num pé e negros no outro,a sua mochila laranja e preta largada em qualquer canto do seus ombros.Tinha um sorriso simpático e alegre,todos os garotos praticamente comiam a garota com os olhos.

-Olá pessoas!Sou Shimoda Setsuna e...Sou de Oosaka...Bem...Acho que meu sotaque já me denunciou né?...É acho que é só isso que tenho a falar.

-Então...Se sente ao lado do Sr.Kuromoto.

Os Setsuna olhou para o garoto,que desenhava,nem prestava atenção ao seu redor,se dirigiu á ele e se sentou ao seu lado.

-Olá!-Setsuna falou do seu jeito animado de sempre,e Sai ergueu a cabeça para encarar a garota.Os olhos se encontraram,e os dois tiveram uma leve impressão de que se conheciam de algum lugar...

_**...**_

_**Fim**_

_**...**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uhul!! xD Então esse foi o Epílogo...E eu estou pensando em fazer uma 2ª temporada,mas ainda nenhuma idéia...

Se quiserem que eu parem por aqui,eu paro mesmo xD

Mas se quiserem uma segunda temporada,mandem reviews para mim,e quem não mandar reviews,vai cair fora e digamos que...Vou abrir inscrições.(Mas isso só se realmente eu for fazer uma segunda temporada,eu quero que os escolhido da primeira vão ter que fazer alterações,já que de 1800 para 2008 é uma grande diferença neah??)

AH!E me mandem sugestões,no caso de quererem uma segunda temporada...Já que estou meio sem criatividade...

Oka??

Bjssss


End file.
